The Punishment Of Eternity
by fer451
Summary: Amanda Swan, una vampiresa del mundo mágico, con mas de 200 años de edad. Su misión principal es observar que no queden cabos sueltos después de la batalla de Hogwarts, por petición su fiel amigo Albus Dumbledore. Recorrerá sus pensamientos, que le hará vivir maravillosas y horribles experiencias. [Severus Snape, Sirius Black]
1. El comienzo de un final

Muy buenas a todo/as.

Como verán, ahora se me ha ocurrido escribir sobre Harry Potter (esta idea viene desde hace mucho, pero sobre convertir a mi protagonista en vampiresa, eso fue una idea reciente)

Quiero dejarlos invitados a conocer la vida de Amanda Swan, vampira que le es leal sobre todas las cosas a Dumbledre, y lo que todos esperan, una relación de amor con Sirius Black y Severus Snape.

Como anteriormente he dicho, mi ortografía es mi gran debilidad, pero eso, mis antiguas lectoras lo saben, y para aquellos que recién me van a conocer, les pido paciencia.

Espero con ansias review para conocer sus opiniones.

* * *

La mujer, a pesar de encontrarse agotada, hambrienta de sangre humana, sucia y sobre todo estar vestida con su ropa rota, decidió tomar un pequeño descanso en el sofá de su despacho antes de irse a descansar al sótano.

Amanda cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por su último recuerdo más preciado.

 _–_ _Ten cuidado, ¿quieres?, por favor – Amanda estaba a unos cuantos metros de Severus Snape, quien parecía cansado después de su batalla con los profesores de Hogwarts, quienes habían logrado desterrarlo de su puesto de director de la escuela._

 _Snape solo se limitó a asentir a la petición de la mujer, luego se dedicó a mirarla por unos segundos más antes de partir a su próxima misión._

 _–_ _¡Severus! – llamo su atención Amanda al ver que el hombre de cabello negro y piel cetrina le daba la espalda. Camino hasta él, con ambas manos tomo el rostro del hombre que no parecía tener expresión alguna. Amanda observo esos intrigantes ojos negros que tanto había comenzado a querer._

Amanda abre sus ojos y deja que el recuerdo salga de su cabeza, lo introduce en un pequeño frasco de vidrio transparente y lo cierra con un corcho de madera. Lo observo con tristeza. Sabía que ese era el último recuerdo que tenía del hombre a quien había comenzado a amar... pero que lamentablemente su amor nunca le había sido correspondido por él.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

El comienzo de un final

– Buenas noches mi querido elfo, Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, ¿existe la posibilidad de que tu ama pueda verme esta noche? – El anciano hombre de larga cabellera y muy bien cuidada barba blanca había llegado a una mansión que parecía estar a simple vista deshabitada. Los jardines estaban lleno de espinas, no había flores, tan solo maleza larga de un color amarillo seco. El elfo doméstico, al enterarse de que era nada menos que el más respetado mago Albus Dumbledore, le hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada, tanto, que su puntiaguda nariz rozo el suelo.

– Señor, mi ama lo recibirá en su despacho, siga a Wizing, venga.

Albus siguió al pequeño elfo hasta el interior de la mansión.

El elfo, junto con una lámpara que había tomado en la entrada de la mansión, ilumino el interior de lo que parecía ser el recibidor, el pequeño elfo, por medio de su magia, comenzó a encender las velas que yacían en cada rincón de la elegante habitación.

La mansión por dentro era una morada de lo más clásico y decorado, pero aun así parecía estar abandonada, telas de arañas habían en cada rincón, el polvo parecía ser otro tipo de adorno más en cada mueble, la madera del suelo llegaba a ser opaca de lo descuidada que estaba.

El elfo prosiguió con dejar a Albus en el despacho que había prometido, se retiró haciendo continuamente reverencias sin darle la espalda al anciano

– La ama Amanda llegara pronto señor.

En la habitación había un escritorio de madera, encima del no había nada de lo que pudiera llamar su atención. El despacho que parecía ser una sala de estudio, era lo bastante amplia como para pasearse con tranquilidad en momentos de meditación (como tanto le gustaba hacer él). Cada una de las paredes de la habitación tenía un estante lleno de libros, todos empolvados, pero, había un libro que parecía que había sido sacado recientemente, Albus con curiosidad se acercó y leyó su título en el lomo, "Pociones del siglo VIII" sacó el libro y vio que dentro había una marca páginas, era una pluma, una pluma de fénix dorado, Albus movió un poco la pluma para ver el capítulo marcado, "pociones y la magia oscura"

– ¿Acaso nunca aprendiste a no tocar lo que es ajeno Albus? - pregunto una voz femenina desde afuera de la habitación.

El anciano, ni si quiera se inmuto en cerrar el libro, tampoco presento sorpresa ni miedo, tan solo se giró sobre sus tobillo para encontrar de una vez por todas a su tan esperada búsqueda.

– Amanda, por fin. – Albus esbozo una sonrisa, esa típica sonrisa que hacia romper corazones a todos – no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo buscándote – los ojos azules del anciano miraban por encima de sus lentes de media luna a su esperada acompañante.

La mujer con quien Albus comenzó a establecer una conversación entro por fin a la habitación con pasos ligeros y tranquilos. Era una mujer extremadamente hermosa, poseía una belleza que daba gusto observar, su rostro parecía de porcelana, se veía delicada y aterciopelada, sus iris eran de un color azul intenso, llamaban la atención y lograba distraer con facilidad. Sus labios eran de un color rojo escarlata, mantenían una perfecta asimetría junto con sus pómulos y mejillas. Era un modelo a seguir para cualquier mujer, su cuerpo era perfecto, esbelto y estructurado, al igual que su estatura, no era pequeña y mucho menos muy alta. Vestía unos pantalones negros, junto con unas botas de cuero, arriba mantenía una chaqueta de un rojo oscuro, y debajo de ella, vestía un sweater blanco con una especie de bufanda que se adecuaba a su delgado cuello. Se podía ver claramente el color de su piel con la poca luz que las velas proporcionaban, era blanca como la nieve, pero se veía suave, y tersa, una piel que carecía de vida. Y su cabello, que estaba suelto sobre sus hombros, era de un color negro azabache, sus puntas estaban levemente ondeadas y perfectamente colocadas.

– No has cambiado en nada – comento Albus

La vampiresa se mofo de su comentario y se acercó rápidamente hasta el anciano mago, tan rápido, que con tan solo un parpadeo, la vampiresa ya se encontraba frente al anciano.

– ¿Quieres devolverme el libro si no es mucha la molestia? – estiro su mano para que Albus pudiera acceder a su petición, el anciano amablemente, cerro con cuidado el libro y se lo hizo entrega a su dueña.

– Espero que la consulta a ese libro sea para fines… – hizo una pausa– científicos.

La vampiresa sonríe de lado, y deja escapar una pequeña risa – pues claro… profesor.

Amanda camino hasta el estante y dejo el libro en su lugar – han pasado muchos años Albus…

– Así es… – dijo con asombro en el molesto silencio– y déjame decirte, que me gustaría mantenerme como tú, ahora soy todo un anciano, ya no puedo correr como antes.

– Es una pena… ¿ahora puedo decir que estas en desventaja?

– Aun poseo mi varita – comento luego con una sonrisa – pero puede que si… puede que logres morderme esta vez.

– Pero que canibalismo… – la vampiresa camino hasta Dumbledore nuevamente y admiro su anciano rostro por unos segundos – no pensé que volvería a verte nuevamente. Es una pena… que tenga que verte morir, aun.

–…No pienses en la muerte, no esta noche.

– No puedes pedirle eso a un vampiro – dijo en voz baja, casi aterciopelada y atrayente. – me parece triste pensar, que estás aquí… no solo para ver a tu vieja amiga.

Dumbledore no dijo nada, solo mantuvo sus ojos sobre la vampiresa, que fingía estar desilusionada. – he venido a invitarte a vivir conmigo.

– Eso sí que no me lo esperaba – dijo con fingido asombro – ¿…A Hogwarts? – La vampiresa comenzó a caminar por su habitación, el resonar de sus botas se escuchaba por toda la mansión – No sabes cómo complacer a una mujer Albus.

– Las mujeres son un misterio para mí, algo que respeto mucho y admiro a su vez, pero todo depende de la edad, ¿sabes?, tengo a una amiga en Hogsmeade que le encanta…

– Será mejor que comiences a hablar Dumbledore, estas en mi hora de almuerzo – le interrumpió con una voz un poco más grave de lo que hasta ahora había escuchado el anciano.

– ¿Estas cazando muggles? – pregunto intrigado sin darle importancia a su molestia.

– Mmh, de vez en cuando… ya sabes, estas dietas son de lo más extrañas, pero en su mayoría, animales… Los humanos, me dan mucho trabajo.

– Amanda… – Dijo su nombre por primera vez el anciano mago – tengo unas novedades que podrían interesarte mucho en Hogwarts, novedades que podrían servirte para introducirte nuevamente en el ministerio de magia.

– ¿Tú me quieres en el ministerio de magia?

– No, pero sé que anhelarías volver al ministerio.

– No pongas deseos en mí que no conoces, Dumbledore. – Esta vez la vampiresa se tornó un poco más seria, se mantuvo quieta y siguió observando al mago.

Dumbledore guardo un momento de silencio, junto ambas manos y camino con lentitud hasta la silla de madera que había frente al escritorio. – ¿Puedo? - pregunto señalando la silla.

La vampiresa le hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento.

–…he logrado dominar la nigromancia, Amanda. No a la perfección, pero, me gustaría pedirte a cambio de esa magia… un favor.

Amanda opto por cruzarse de brazos mientras escuchaba con atención a Dumbledore.

– Quieres… darme una vida de humano a cambio de un favor. – pregunto la vampira inquieta.

– Exactamente…

– Dumbledore… – la hermosa mujer se acercó a Dumbledore sin pensarlo más, se puso en cuclillas y poso sus manos en el regazo del anciano, colocando sus manos sobre su atuendo tan bien adornado que llamaba la atención ver unas hermosas manos sobre aquella tela - sabes que no debes hacer esto…

– Amanda… – insistió Dumbledore

– Pero… – continuo para que Dumbledore no la interrumpiera – conociéndote… desde que eras un crío, siempre has querido que las cosas sean justas tanto para mí como para ti – la vampira tomo la mano de Dumbledore, la cual estaba tibia y podía sentir como su sangre circulaba por esos capilares – Estoy y siempre estaré dispuesta a servirte Albus… pero no me exijas más de lo que puedo dar.

– Tu ayuda me servirá de mucho Amanda… y te prometo, que será la última vez que acudiré a ti.

– No prometas nada Albus - Amanda se levantó y le dio la espalda al anciano - Dame una semana y estaré en Hogwarts. Antes, tengo que arreglar unas… cosillas.

– Esperare con ansias tu llegada a Hogwarts, Amanda.

– Ah… una cosa más, antes de que te vayas… - La vampiresa se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación, se giró y miro al anciano - espero que aun tengas a ese amigo tuyo que le gustaba donar sangre por dinero… no estaría mal que me esperaras con una reserva de…

– Nuestro amigo esta en Azkaban lamentablemente… – la vampiresa espero a que Albus siguiera hablando sobre la idea de obtener sangre humana, pero no dijo nada más.

– Nunca… me ha apetecido probar sangre en niños… y siendo Hogwarts un internado para críos…

Albus rio de pronto y dijo rápidamente.

– Pero puedo encontrar a alguien dispuesto a vender su sangre… sí, sí.

– Espero no olvides ese pequeño detalle… – dijo la vampira con una sonrisa – nadie quiere tener un accidente en la maravillosa escuela de magia y hechicería, ¿no es cierto?

El anciano mago se levantó de la silla de madera y siguió a Amanda hasta la salida del despacho.

– Gracias por recibirme esta noche. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí encontrarte querida Amanda.

– Ya sabes como soy… me traslado con frecuencia. Imagínate, hace más de cien años que no había venido a esta mansión.

– Lo entiendo perfectamente.

De pronto, y antes de que la visita llegara a su fin, se escucha el grito desesperado del elfo domestico de Amanda. Albus apago rápidamente las velas en la mansión con un solo movimiento de manos mientras que la vampiresa desapareció de la sala buscando a su fiel elfo domestico a las afuera de la mansión.

Albus camino con sigilo junto a su varita magia hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada – _Lumos_ – Dumbledore cruzo la reja de la mansión y camino rápidamente hasta donde estaba Amanda, a varios metros de la entrada, adentrándose al bosque que rodeaba la mansión.

La vampiresa se encontraba agachada, sostenía al elfo con una de sus manos, su atuendo estaba manchado en sangre.

– Eran… grandes, y peludos mi señora. Eran siete… siete – el elfo sin poder más, comienza a llorar al ver que tenía sangre en su pecho.

– Tranquilo Wizing, necesito que te tranquilices, si no, no podré sanarte – La vampiresa saco sus afilados colmillos y mordió su propia muñeca, con el fin de sacar sangre de su cuerpo – Tranquilo… – El elfo aun seguía gimiendo de dolor. Amanda dejo caer unas gotas de su sangre hasta la herida del elfo, y a los pocos segundos dejo de sangrar su preocupante herida.

– ¿Hombres lobo? – pregunto Albus aun con su varia en mano

– Sí, hace semanas que han merodeado mis territorios – comento aun con sus colmillos expuestos. – Wizing, entra a la mansión y no salgas por ningún motivo.

– Si ama, enseguida… - el elfo se levantó como pudo y camino con lentitud hasta dejarlos atrás.

– ¿Esta era la "cosilla" que querías ver antes de partir a Hogwarts? – pregunto el mago que ahora iluminaba el suelo.

– Si, pienso matarlos a todos de una vez por todas – la vampiresa procede a cerrar la herida de su muñeca con un sigiloso lamido en su piel, como si de un gato se tratara.

– No será necesario matarlos mi querida Amanda…

Pero antes de que Dumbledore siguiera convenciendo a la vampiresa, un gruñido se escucha desde atrás, se hacía cada vez más intenso junto con el grito del elfo.

Amanda al escuchar que su elfo estaba nuevamente en peligro, desaparece del lado de Dumbledore. El anciano mago no pudo ver con claridad que era lo que sucedía cerca de la mansión, el lobo que amenazaba con la vida del elfo ya no gruñía, si no que gemía de dolor, vio cómo su cuerpo volaba a varios metros de distancia del elfo. Dumbledore camino con rapidez hasta llegar al gigantesco animal con aspecto de perro, el animal había sido golpeado con tal brutalidad que logro romperle todos los colmillos de la parte izquierda, además de dejarlo sangrando y sin poder sostenerse por sí mismo.

– Ya es hora de que acabe con ustedes perritos… me han colmado la paciencia.

De pronto se escucha un fuerte portonaso proveniente de la mansión, era Wizing quien por fin había entrado corriendo.

El perro gigante aún seguía gimiendo de dolor, pero ya no era solo uno, si no que ahora habían aparecido los seis lobos que faltaban.

– Desconocía esta fase de hombre lobo– dijo Dumbledore observando a cada uno de ellos –son como perros.

–…Pues yo… aborrezco a los perros.

– ¿Serán humanos? – pero Amanda no contesto, sus ojos estaban centrados a una parte en particular del bosque, a una figura humana de pie mirando la peligrosa escena. Se trataba nada más ni nada menos que una Amanda con ropa sucia y ensangrentada, con algunos cabellos alborotados. Aquella Amanda miraba su reloj de pulsera. – _Es hora_ – dijo para sí misma en voz baja.

 **...**

De pronto la escena que parecía ser comprometedora para la vida de los protagonistas se había esfumado, como si se tratara de un reflejo en el agua. La Amanda de cabellos alborotados y ropa ensangrentada y rota había parecido al lado de un pensadero, parecía agotada, cansada y sobre todo, hambrienta. Miro nuevamente su reloj muggle, quien le indico que tan solo faltaban 10 minutos para que amaneciera.

Amanda se encontraba en el mismo despacho en donde había recibido a Dumbledore hace alrededor de 4 años.

La vampiresa camino hasta llegar al sótano de su mansión y busco su reserva especial de sangre humana anticoagulada. Una reserva única y exclusiva para su estado crítico como vampiro, bebió de ella y rápidamente sintió como su cuerpo iba recuperando fuerzas. Subió a cerrar la puerta de su mansión y bajó nuevamente al sótano para prepararse para su descanso. Después de haber llegado de una gran batalla en la que se liberó en Hogwarts, merecía por lo menos, un merecido descanso.


	2. Son solo detalles

_¡El innombrable ha muerto!_

Ese era el título del diario El profeta del día siguiente. Todos los diarios del mundo mágico dejaban en primera plana lo que fue la batalla en Hogwarts, y como resultado, la muerte de Lord Voldemort.

Amanda se encontraba en su mansión, se sentía mucho mejor con el descanso durante el día y sobre todo, con la sangre humana que había ingerido al amanecer.

Dejo el periódico mágico a un lado y se acercó al pensadero. Lo observo por unos minutos, su liquida agua era transparente, mantenía continuamente movimientos, al parecer estaba impaciente por que lo usaran, sus aguas estaban ondeantes al sentir que cerca del se encontraban todos los recuerdos que la vampiresa había ordenado por fecha, los recuerdos correspondían a su primera estancia en Hogwarts – Bien… sigamos – se dijo a mí misma mientras tomaba el primer frasco, vertiendo su contenido en el pensadero.

 **...**

 **Capítulo 2**

Son solo detalles

Dumbledore se apresuró en llevar a Amanda a su propio despacho, las razones eran obvias, no quería que nadie se topara con Amanda dentro del castillo, ni si quiera los elfos de la cocina, fantasmas y algún retrato que aun siguiera despierto a altas horas de la noche. Mañana por la noche era la llegada de los alumnos a su nuevo año escolar, al igual que la llegada de los profesores, era por eso que Dumbledore prefería que Amanda llegara antes que todos ellos.

– Albus – se detuvo de pronto Amanda en medio del oscuro pasillo– ¿hay alguien más aparte de nosotros dentro del castillo?

Dumbledore se detuvo y se giró para ver a Amanda.

– Pues sí, fantasmas, elfos y tal vez algunos ratones que quizás…

–…Me refería a alguien humano, Albus.

El anciano mago había dado por hecho de que la vampiresa había sentido la presencia de otro humano dentro del castillo.

– Si… el profesor de pociones. Severus siempre llega un día antes del inicio de las clases, pero no hay por qué preocuparse… pronto lo conocerás – Dumbledore se acercó más a Amanda y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer – es alguien en quien podemos confiar.

El despacho de Dumbledore era una maravilla de salón, lleno de cuadros, adornos de oro, y cuanta arquitectura antigua, todo aquello era digno para un director de escuela, sobre todo si se trataba de Hogwarts.

– Bueno Amanda, ponte cómoda por favor, tenemos mucho que hacer esta noche – Dumbledore hizo a un lado lo que era su escritorio he hizo aparecer un especie de comedor para ambos, en donde había un gigantesco sofá de color rojo, y frente a ellos una mesa de centro con copas de agua y sangre, al igual que algunos bocadillos como frutas, y dulces de limón, los cuales eran los favoritos de Dumbledore – Antes de comenzar, quisiera hacer un brindis por dos cosas muy importantes – ambos tomaron sus respectivas copas – Por un nuevo año en Hogwarts y por tu bienvenida, la cual estoy seguro que va a perdurar por muchos años… hasta cuando permanezca en la escuela, claro.

– A no ser que le robemos lo que le queda de piedra filosofal a Flamel – Dijo la vampiresa sin escrúpulos.

– ¡Salud! – brindo con una amplia sonrisa el director de la escuela aunque no compartiera la idea de robarle la vida a su amigo Flamel.

Amanda, al darse cuenta de que la sangre que estaba bebiendo era fresca, miro a Dumbledore con satisfacción.

– Veo que has podido conseguir a un donador de sangre.

– Si, no ha sido difícil, espero sea leal con nosotros y no nos defraude para el futuro.

– Que detalle Albus – dijo complacida.

Dumbledore se acomodó en su sitio del sofá y tomo un dulce de limón antes de comenzar.

– Amanda… iré directo al grano – dejó su copa en la mesa de centro y se acomodó nuevamente – te he mencionado anteriormente de que necesito de tu ayuda. Bueno, el tema principal de todo esto es… Harry Potter.

– ¿Harry Potter, el niño que venció a Tom Riddle? – pregunto mientras iba por el segundo sorbo de sangre en su copa.

– El hijo de James y Lili Potter. ¿Alguna vez los viste dentro de la orden?

– No lo recuerdo muy bien Albus.

– Bueno – dijo con tristeza –… El tema es, que Harry corre un gran riesgo. Sirius Black viene tras él.

– ¿Y crees que unos cuantos dementores no serán capaces de detener a Sirius?

– Conoces muy bien a Sirius, Amanda, tiene habilidades sorprendentes… además de que es un animago no inscrito en el ministerio de magia, puede perfectamente llegar hasta Harry…

– Quisiera saber… – la mujer prefirió cambiar de tema – porque te ha llamado la atención querer cuidar al joven Potter.

– Harry… es el único que puede ayudarnos a detener a Lord Voldemort.

La vampiresa frunció su ceño y contesto.

– Albus, Tom Riddle está muerto.

– Eso me temo… – comento con seriedad el anciano mago – tengo unas fuentes que lamentablemente son fidedignas que indican que Lord Voldemort puede volver de la muerte.

– ¿Cuáles son tus pruebas Albus?– pregunto interesada

– Aun no estoy del todo seguro, pero de que las hay… las hay. Y el día en que Tom Riddle vuelva de la muerte, Harry Potter será el único mago en la tierra capaz de detenerlo.

– Interesante – la vampiresa bebió el ultimo sorbo de sangre que le quedaba en la copa y lo dejo a un lado –…pero volviendo al tema principal, del por qué estoy aquí… ¿quieres que proteja a Harry Potter?

– No exactamente – dudo Albus – por ahora, necesito que me ayudes a mantener a Black fuera del castillo y así no tenga ningún contacto con Harry. Lo peor de todo, es que el chico no sabe que Sirius Black fue quien traiciono a sus padres… y bueno, mucho menos que es su padrino.

– ¿Padrino? – Pregunto asombrada – eso nunca me lo comento Sirius…

– Estoy seguro de que tú y Sirius podrán establecer una conversación menos salvaje de la que el ministerio podrá establecer con él.

– Albus, ¿estas consiente de lo que estás diciendo? No porque yo haya tenido una relación amorosa con Sirius Black signifique que él va a parar con todo este asunto y volverá a Azkaban como buen mago.

– Amanda, hay muchas cosas que debo decirte y revelarte, pero son tantas que creo que esta noche no será suficiente. Tengo una extraña sensación de que Sirius no viene por Harry, si no que viene por otro motivo. Y es por eso que también necesito que estés atenta a cada movimiento de que él haga. Aun me parece extraño que Sirius haya sido capaz de matar a Peter Pettigrew

– A mi también Albus… – confeso la mujer al recordar a Sirius Black.

Sirius Black siempre fue leal a Dumbledore. El mago invito a Sirius a formar parte de la orden del fénix y así combatir contra las fuerzas oscuras que amenazaban al mundo mágico.

Dumbledore había sido el puente principal para que Amanda y Sirius se conocieran en esos años. Amanda siempre trabajo para Albus a escondidas y a solas, hasta que llegó un momento en que Sirius encontró a Amanda.

– Albus… pasando a otro tema… ¿Qué cargo obtendré aquí en la escuela?, no me podrás dejar aquí encerrada día y noche.

– Oh, muy importante… le he dicho al ministerio de magia que necesitare de una inquisidora subrogante.

– ¿Inquisidora, subrogante?

– Serás el reemplazo de la profesora Minerva. Tu deber es… ayudarme a sostener esta escuela. Minerva afortunadamente me ha pedido este año que considerara a otra persona, ya que este año le ha salido bastante pesado.

– ¿Y que pasara con los demás años?

– Minerva sabe que no soy capaz de despedir al personal de Hogwarts, así que… daré por hecho de que tu cargo es permanente.

Era increíble como Dumbledore conocía a un sinfín de personas, mientras que Amanda, no era conocida en ningún sitio, aun así teniendo más años que él. Para Dumbledore, Amanda, siempre fue un secreto, un secreto que personas contadas con los dedos de las manos sabían que la vampiresa existía en la vida de Albus Dumbledore, Sirius fue uno de ellos. Pero lo que nadie sabía, era como la Amanda había llegado a la vida de Dumbledore.

– Hay muchas cosas que necesito contarte Amanda, pero el tiempo me dará la razón de hacerlo todo con calma – Dumbledore se pone de pie y estira su brazo para estrechar la mano de Amanda – ¿Comencemos con el hechizo?

– No te ves muy emocionado – confeso la mujer

– ¿Debería estarlo?

– Es algo nuevo para ti – le comento mientras me ponía de pie

– Existen riegos, pero muy pocos, pero debes estar tranquila… he estudiado mucho la nigromancia.

– Lo estoy Albus, eres el mejor mago de todos, confío en que lo harás bien – dijo no con mucho interés, ya que no era necesario recordárselo a un mago poderoso como Dumbledore.

Dumbledore comenzó a preparar el escenario de lo que sería la práctica de la nigromancia.

– Antes de comenzar, necesito que llenes hasta la mitad estas dos copas con tu sangre.

– ¿Quieres dejarme seca? – pregunto con tono burlón.

– ¿Estas en condiciones verdad? – pregunto preocupado el anciano

– Si Dumbledore, me acabas de dar una copa de sangre – Desnudo su muñeca y con sus afilados colmillos logro destrozar los vasos capilares de su piel.

– Este hechizo, solo dura dos meses completos, lamentablemente aun no puedo perfeccionarlo a más tiempo – Dumbledore preparaba cada detalle, en una mesa se hallaban las dos copas a medio llenar con sangre de vampiro, un gigante libro de magia oscura, sus páginas parecían estar sucias de lo antiguo que era, dos velas negras encendidas, y un montón de ingredientes que desconocía su procedencia, todas ellas estaba juntas en un plato de plata.

– El nigromante de Austria solo podía darme medio mes, y la magia solo lo podía hacer cada dos años – comento mientras llenaba la segunda copa.

– Me alegra oírlo, conmigo podrás estar todo el año escolar fingiendo ser una humana – Con un movimiento de manos, Dumbledore logro encender con fuego vivo el plato de plata, en donde los ingredientes se quemaban y expulsaban un horrible humo negro – ¿Estas preparada?

– Si Albus – se mantuvo quieta frente a la mesa, observo como Dumbledore alzo la manos sobre el humo negro, mientras que sus ojos azules leían las sucias páginas del libro.

El viejo mago comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras desconocidas. Amanda se mantuvo quieta y expectante hasta que por fin comenzó a sentir unos extraños cosquilleos. Había comenzado por los dedos de sus manos y de sus pies, era como si estuviesen dormidas. Observo el color que comenzaba a tomar su piel, ya no era blanca como la nieve, ahora tomaba un color mucho más rosado y vivo. Observo nuevamente a Dumbledore, ahora sus manos conjuraban una delicada luz de color verde oscuro, la cual rápidamente se apodero del cuerpo de la mujer por completo. Cerró sus ojos para mantenerse concentrada, pero de pronto, siento como sus piernas se sentían débiles y frágiles, obligándola a colocarse de rodillas al suelo.

De pronto Albus dejo de hablar y acto seguido, su cuerpo cae con brutalidad al suelo

– Albus… – llamo su atención, se levantó como pudo. El Anciano aun estaba despierto, parecía conmocionado – ¿Estas bien?

– Si, si… me siento débil solamente. Entrégame la copa con tu sangre.

– ¿Cuál de las dos? – se adelantó a preguntar

– La única que está llena

– Albus, llenes dos… – pero de las dos copas, solo una estaba hasta la mitad con su sangre. ¿Dónde había quedado la otra cantidad de sangre? – Ten – Albus, antes de beber de la copa mira a la mujer y dice "A tu salud"

Ella dejo de Albus descansara sobre sus brazos mientras él bebía de la copa.

– ¿Y bien? – pregunto Amanda al recibir la copa con algunos milímetros de sangre en ella.

– Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Los efectos de la sangre de vampiro son muy útiles para cualquier ser vivo mamífero, tiene más ventajas que desventajas. Una de ellas y la más importante, ayuda tanto a sanar heridas físicas como recuperar o aportar energía a quien lo beba.

Albus se levantó rápidamente y arreglo un poco su atuendo, mientras que Amanda aun seguía observándolo y esperando a que observara su nuevo cambio.

– ¿Y bien? – le pregunto sin poder esperar más.

Albus observo su rostro, quedando impresionado, recorriendo la mirada de pies a cabeza.

– El cambio es notorio… para quien te conozca como vampiresa – acto seguido, el anciano se acerca a la mujer y coloca su mano en su mejilla – tienes calor corporal, tus escleróticas están rosadas… aunque… tus ojos, ya no son azules – Amanda lo observo con el ceño fruncido, ¿Cómo era posible ese cambio? – Son de un color miel, muy hermosos, no recuerdo haber visto un color semejante en alguna otra persona.

Buscó a su alrededor algún reflejo o espejo que pudiera ayudar con la descripción, en el fondo de la habitación había un espejo de mediano tamaño, se observó y encontró que eran fantásticos, era extraño tener que ver ese tipo de cambio, de hecho le parecían mucho más bellos que su color de ojos natural, el cual era muy común dentro de la población humana.

– Amanda… – se acercó Dumbledore hasta ella – ahora tienes que probar diversas cosas, tenemos que conocer todos los detalles del hechizo, como por ejemplo tu sensibilidad hacia la plata, tus colmillos, tu fuerza, velocidad… y lo más importante, tu sensibilidad debajo del sol. Puede que el hechizo solo funcione como un disfraz, que hasta el momento, funciona de maravilla…

– Wizing… - menciono la vampiresa.

De pronto se escucha un "crac", el elfo inmediatamente busco a su ama y le hace una reverencia, alza su rostro y con timidez observo su nuevo aspecto

– Ama… Ama Amanda, ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado en los ojos?

– No es nada de qué preocuparse Wizing. Necesito que vayas por mi varita mágica, ya sabes dónde encontrarla.

– Si… ama – dijo no muy convencido si de verdad todo se encontraba en orden.

– Amanda – hablo Dumbledore una vez ido el elfo – ¿Puedes correr?

Observo a Dumbledore por unos segundos, luego rápidamente pudo traslade hasta el fondo del despacho en pocos segundos

– Vas a mantener tu extraordinaria velocidad, eso te servirá de mucho – dijo el anciano desde el otro lado del despacho – Ahora, trata de levantar este mazo – se acercó al mazo señalado, aquel mazo que tenía aspecto de ser tan pesado como el hierro, pero no fue problema para Amanda. Dumbledore no demostró sorpresa, su rostro era sereno y observaba con cuidado los movimientos de Amanda.

– Ahora, toma con cuidado cualquiera de esas copas que están ahí – observo el juego de plata que había en una mesa. Se acercó con cuidado a tocarla, le tenía muchísimo respeto a la plata. Tomo una cuchara, solo con dos dedos y no sucedió nada.

– ¿Estás seguro de que te vendieron plata Dumbledore? – Pregunto con una traviesa sonrisa – creo que te vendieron gato por lieb… ¡aaghh! – la plata por fin había dado el efecto esperado en su piel, observo sus dedos afectado, en ellos salía un leve humo por la quemadura.

– Tiene un efecto retardado – concluyo Dumbledore –…podría ser útil…

De pronto un nuevo "Crac" se escucha en la habitación.

– ¿Ama Amanda?

– Aquí estoy Wizing

Wizing había aparecido al otro lado del despacho, en sus manos sostenía una palo de madera de casi 30 centímetro de largo.

– Le he traído su varita mágica.

Antes de realizar cualquier hechizo, observo su varita mágica como si se tratara de una vieja amiga a quien no había visto hace siglos. Apunto hacia Wizing, y pronuncio claramente " _Levicorpus_ ", Wizing rápidamente se eleva unos metros sobre el aire y queda de cabeza, asustado el elfo comenzó a gritar.

– ¡Ama, no ama, por favor!

Dumbledore rápidamente cambio su semblante de preocupación por uno de alegría, estaba contento de saber que al menos podría usar la varita magia nuevamente.

– ¡Magnifico!

Hiso un leve movimiento con su varita hacia Wizing dejando que cayera al suelo con brutalidad – Lo siento Wizing… necesitaba probar mi magia – guardo su varita mágica en su bolsillo, mantuvo por unos segundo más su mano en ella… anhelando querer volver a usarla lo más pronto posible.

.

De pronto la imagen comienza a ponerse turbia, la Amanda y el Dumbledore del recuerdo ahora se encontraban en el mismo despacho. Por la ventana se podía observar como comenzaba a amanecer. Amanda se encontraba en las sombras del despacho, mientras que Dumbledore se dirigía a una ventana para abrirla de par en par. Solo había una cosa más que probar en el nuevo estado de Amanda, su debilidad bajo el sol.

– Adelante – invito a la mujer escondida entre las sombras.

Amanda, decidida, acerco primero los dedos de sus manos sobre los prematuros rayos de la mañana, como vio que nada sucedía, decidió adentrar más su mano como signo de confianza.

– Increíble, excelente – comento en voz baja Dumbledore

Amanda acerco por completo su cuerpo, sentía como los rayos del sol acariciaban su suave piel, sentía ese pequeño calor, tan delicioso, tan refrescante, pero a su vez, se sentía temeraria por su gran enemigo.

– Mírame Albus… – la mujer sonrió hacia el anciano, estaba tan dichosa, que dejo que la felicidad se apoderada de ella. Pero Dumbledore, al ver como Amanda demostraba su felicidad con el sencillo acto de llorar, cambio a un semblante de preocupación. Amanda sintió como sus lágrimas caían por su mejilla, pero al recordar que aquellas lágrimas eran demasiado espesas, había entendido el rostro de Dumbledore. Amanda lloraba sangre.

Amanda paso sus dedos por su rostro y observo que efectivamente lloraba sangre, el hechizo no había cubierto otra de las características de un vampiro.

– Eso es algo que tendremos que tener en cuenta también… –dijo Albus acercándose mientras le hacía entrega de un pañuelo a la sorprendida mujer.


	3. Un enemigo amigo

**Para disfrutar mejor la lectura** , quise hacer lo siguiente: Cada vez que Amanda se comunique con alguien por medio de la mente, lo solo piense, o haré escribiendo en _cursiva_ y central.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Un enemigo amigo

Amanda observaba desde la ventana del despacho de Dumbledore como iban disminuyendo en cantidad los carruajes (eran empujados por Thestrals) que llevaban a los alumnos al castillo.

– Wizing – dijo en medio del silencio la vampiresa.

A los pocos segundos se escuchó un "crac" con la llegada del elfo

– ¿Si mi señora? – Pregunto con una reverencia, la cuela era un habito arraigado del elfo doméstico.

Amanda, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana le pregunta – ¿Cómo van las cosas con los otros elfos? – Amanda busco a Wizing con la mirada y le siguió preguntando – ¿Te tratan bien?

– Oh, si mi señora, los elfos le han dado la bienvenida a Wizing…

–…Es importante que nadie sepa por qué estás aquí verdaderamente, ¿entendido?, no le digas a nadie que tienes a un amo en Hogwarts.

– No le diré a nadie mi señora, Wizing se lo promete

Pero antes de que la ama y el criado siguieran conversando, Amanda siente la presencia de alguien humano subiendo las escaleras, Wizing al enterarse, desaparece inmediatamente.

Tocan tres veces a la puerta, Amanda piensa que lo mejor era no acceder al llamado, ella le había comunicado a Dumbledore de que no se presentaría en la bienvenida escolar, pero el llamado en la puerta era insistente.

– ¿Profesor Dumbledore? – pregunto una voz masculina, pero antes de que el hombre pudiera abrir la puerta, Amanda rápidamente corre a una velocidad sorprendente hacia la puerta para abrir al hombre desconocido.

– Hola, buenas noches – saludo Amanda cordialmente con una leve sonrisa al ver que el hombre había quedado impresionado por su presencia.

– Buenas noches – tardó en responder.

El extraño llevaba una túnica de mago muy raída y remendada. Parecía enfermo y exhausto. Aunque joven, su cabello castaño estaba veteado de gris, pero había algo más, un detalle muy significativo para Amanda… el hombre olía a su peor enemigo, sentía ese olor característico de hombre lobo, el hombre olía como a perro, pero como a perro mojado.

– ¿Es usted, el nuevo profesor?, Dumbledore me ha comentado sobre usted…

 _Es un hombre lobo, Es un hombre lobo, Dumbledore contrató a un hombre lobo como profesor._

– Sí, seré el nuevo profesor de artes oscuras – asintió el hombre mientras entraba al despacho.

Amanda alzo ambas cejas al escuchar su respuesta

– Pensé que en Hogwarts estaba prohibida la enseñanza de magia oscura – Amanda comenzó a caminar para que el profesor la siguiera hacia el final del despacho, pero Lupin, aun confundido con su respuesta, quedo atrás.

– ¿Qué?, no, no… Quise decir, defensa contra las artes oscuras –

Pero Amanda no presto atención a su obvia corrección – Me llamo Amanda, Amanda Swan – la vampiresa se giró y estiro su brazo para que pudiera estrechar la mano del profesor – seré la inquisidora de Hogwarts.

– Un placer Amanda, me llamo Remus Lupin.

Amanda prefirió ir al grano antes de intentar hacer una incómoda vida social con el hombre lobo.

– Desconozco si el profesor Dumbledore volverá a su despacho – se cruzó de brazos –…no me ha dicho a donde se dirigía.

– Creo que no será necesario el profesor Dumbledore – Amanda guardo silencio, esperando a que Remus Lupin siguiera hablando –…como veo que usted es la nueva inquisidora, creo que usted me puede ayudar.

Amanda, dándose por vencida en su interior, acepto charlar un poco más con él.

– Por favor, tome asiento – mientras que Lupin se acercaba al asiento indicado, Amanda se apoyó en el escritorio de Dumbledore – Soy toda odios…

– Un dementor ataco esta noche, en el vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, a un alumno. Afortunadamente, el muchacho no resultó gravemente herido, gracias a que oportunamente he espantado al dicho dementor, quisiera sugerir que…

– ¿Usted ha espantado al dementor profesor?, ¿y cómo? – pregunto intrigada

–…con un hechizo Patronus obviamente

– Disculpe profesor pero, tengo entendido que el encantamiento patronus es un hechizo bastante complejo… Bueno, está muy por encima del Nivel de las Matrículas de Honor en Brujería… por eso mi cuestionamiento.

Lupin sonrió al comentario de Amanda, parecía divertirle todo lo que había dicho

– No sé… si tomarlo como un alago… o una ofensa hacia mis… – aclaro su garganta – capacidades para hacer magia…

– No profesor, se equivoca – Amanda mantenía un rostro sereno –…conozco a muy pocos magos que puedan hacer aparecer un patronus.

– ¿Sabe usted hacer un patronus Amanda? – pregunto Lupin

Amanda nunca había tenido la oportunidad de aprender a hacer un patronus en su corta vida como humana.

– No – pero antes de que pudiera dar más explicaciones, Amanda siente como Dumbledore venia subiendo las escaleras.

– Bueno, nunca es tarde para aprender… y sobre todo ahora que estamos rodeados de dementores.

– Pero… volviendo al tema profesor, en concreto, ¿Qué es lo que usted necesita de mí?

– Claro. Quisiera que el ministerio de magia estuviese al tanto de lo sucedido, quisiera opinar al respecto, que tal vez pudieran establecer el parámetro adecuado sobre la escuela, o que quizás…

Dumbledore hace ingreso a su propio despacho, Lupin se gira y se levanta para saludar al director.

– ¿Ha sabido la noticia de Harry Potter señor? – le pregunto Lupin.

– Si, me lo ha comentado Minerva hace poco – Dumbledore miro a Amanda con un poco de preocupación, pero ella asiente levemente para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien.

– Veo que ya conoces a mi nueva inquisidora.

– Me comentaba el profesor Lupin – hablo Amanda – que lo mejor sería que le notificáramos lo sucedido al ministerio de magia

– Si, es una buena idea – comento Dumbledore – Eso se lo dejaremos a nuestra nueva inquisidora – Remus nuevamente se gira para ver a Amanda, y le sonríe levemente asintiendo a su nuevo cargo – Pero como vemos que Harry se encuentra bien, mejor vamos por ese gran banquete que nos espera en el gran salón – Albus alzo uno de sus brazos y poso su mano en el hombro de Lupin para darle ánimos.

– Yo iré enseguida Albus, la idea del señor Lupin me parece perfecta.

– Maravilloso – Contesto Albus – es muy eficiente la señorita Swan, ¿sabe Lupin?, como dice el dicho muggle "no dejar para mañana lo que podrías hacer hoy"

 **...**

La imagen de pronto comenzó a ponerse turbia y poco clara.

Amanda había salido del pensadero, miro su reloj muggle y vio que solo eran las 3:00 am, aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

El recuerdo le hizo rememorar la última vez que vio con vida a Lupin en Hogwarts, eso hizo que se estremeciera un poco y cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Pero antes de querer lamentar la muerte de su amigo, recordó que tenía algo guardado de él en algún lugar de la mansión. Se trataba de la primera carta que recibió de Lupin.

" _Querida Amanda:_

 _Se me ha olvidado darte un obsequio de despedida. El obsequio lo encontraras en mi antiguo despacho, está dentro de uno de los cajones del estante de madera negra, espero no tengas problemas para encontrarlo._

 _Como vi que habías quedado impresionada con él, decidí dejártelo, espero no se transforme en un vicio para ti._

 _Nos veremos._

 _Atte. Remus J. Lupin_ "

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que el espejo de Narciso, el espejo que era capaz de mostrar, a quien lo utilice, lo que en realidad queremos ver en nuestra forma física. Amanda quería encontrar nuevamente ese espejo, pero al ver que aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer, prefirió seguir en el pensadero.

 **...**

– …Es por eso, que a todos los maestros y funcionarios del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se les solicité tener extremo cuidado dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts – Amanda había terminado de leer el pergamino que había sido enviado desde el ministerio de magia, entregando información sobre la protección que estaba recibiendo el colegio en esos momentos – cualquier situación extraordinaria que se presente, de acuerdo a este tema, por favor, debe ser notificada como prioridad, a mí, y no al ministerio de magia, ya que el profesor Dumbledore ha preferido que los asuntos de la escuela queden dentro de la escuela – en ese momento, el profesor Flitwick levanto rápidamente su mano – …antes de que el ministerio ordene traer a mas dementores a los terrenos – y con esas últimas declaraciones, el profesor desistió sobre su palabra.

– ¿Alguna pregunta? – Amanda comienza a enrollar el pergamino antes de prepararse para salir del aula de profesores.

– Entonces… ¿los dementores estarán sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, hasta que Sirius Black sea capturado? – pregunto Hagrid, que estando sentado en un sofá, su cabeza aun rozaba con el techo.

– Eso me temo… eh, señor Rubeus, el profesor Dumbledore necesita hablar con usted en su despacho, si puede ir cuanto antes, sería lo ideal – le comunico Amanda antes de terminar con la charla – si no hay más preguntas al respecto, quiero dar por finalizada esta pequeña reunión, gracias.

Todos los profesores comenzaron a moverse entre ellos, siendo muy temprano por la mañana, cada uno debía ir a impartir sus clases.

– Amanda – llamo su atención el profesor Lupin, quien llevaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos – El profesor Dumbledore le ha comunicado acerca de… – y carraspeo su garganta para hablar un poco más bajo –… acerca de mi caso en particular.

La vampiresa había recordado la última petición por parte del profesor Dumbledore, Amanda debía hablar con el profesor de pociones para que le preparara la poción mata lobos a Lupin para la próxima luna llena.

– Si, gracias por recordármelo… – pero antes de que Amanda pudiera buscar entre la multitud al profesor de pociones, había recordado de que no conocía a semejante profesor – ¿Quién de todos es el profesor de pociones? – le pregunto Amanda a Lupin por debajo.

Lupin comenzó a buscar entre los pocos profesores que se hallaban en la sala – es ese hombre de allí, el de la túnica negra.

Amanda pudo ver a un hombre que vestía completamente de negro, al igual que su cabello, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Todos los profesores ya había salido de la sala, solo quedaban Lupin y Snape, quien estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de salida.

– ¿Profesor Snape? – El hombre giro su rostro para ver quien llamaba su atención – ¿tiene un momento?

Pero antes de que Snape pudiera responder, Amanda comenzó a sentirse incomoda. Comenzó a sentir un olor bastante característico en la sala, era un olor sumamente atractivo para ella, le dio la espalda a Snape para ver si Lupin aún seguía allí, pero el hombre lobo ya se había retirado. A diferencia de Lupin, quien tenía olor a hombre lobo, Snape al parecer, tenía un atractivo olor para Amanda, un olor a sangre que muy pocas personas en el mundo tenían. Amanda por unos segundos se sintió paralizada, sentía como Snape se acercaba de apoco hasta su presencia, cerro un momento los ojos y trato de concentrarse. Trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero solo logro recordar a la otra persona quien tenía esa misa característica, alguien a quien había conocido hace ya muchos años, a Kendra Dumbledore, la madre de Albus.

– Profesor… no nos habíamos presentado antes – Amanda se gira sobre sus talones y estrecha la mano del profesor. Pero Snape solo estrechó su mano y no dijo nada – como sabrá, el profesor Dumbledore se encuentra muy ocupado en estos momentos y me ha pedido que hable con usted sobre un tema bastante delicado y personal.

– Continúe – dijo con frialdad. Observo sus ojos, los cuales eran negros, fríos, vacíos y le hacían pensar en túneles oscuros, en ellos no había ni una pisca de calidez.

– Se trata del profesor Lupin – Snape al escuchar el nombre de su colega, curvo la comisura de sus labios en un gesto burlón – él necesita a alguien que le prepare la poción mata lobos.

– No tengo problemas en preparárselo, pero no quiero dejar a mis estudiantes sin ingredientes para sus clases de pociones

– Pues entonces… – Amanda hizo una pausa al sentir que el olor aun impregnaba con fuerza su sed de vampiro –…hágame saber los ingredientes y los traeré antes de la luna llena.

– ¿Acaso usted reprobó la asignatura de pociones en la escuela? – Hablaba casi en susurro, pero lograba entenderse, Snape suspiro tranquilo y continuo – la poción mata lobos tarda a lo menos cinco días en prepararse, no puedo ayudar a Lupin para la siguiente luna llena.

–…Gracias a Dios no fui profesora de pociones, ¿no cree? – Amanda cerró nuevamente los ojos tratando de controlar su temperamento, no quería que el profesor desistiera sobre la posibilidad de ayudar a Lupin por petición de Dumbledore, era una ayuda que perfectamente el profesor podía rechazar.

– Le haré entrega de la lista de ingredientes para la poción, señorita Swan – Snape, sin nada más que decir se gira y sale de la habitación, haciendo ondear su gran capa negra al caminar.


	4. Sirius Black

El Diario el profeta traía cada día noticias interesantes. Esta tarde, se había entregado una lista oficial de los magos más buscados, entre ellos mortífagos y cómplices que habían participado en la batalla de Hogwarts. Pero había algo que a Amanda le había sorprendido, los Malfoy no se encontraban en ninguna parte de la lista. Al parecer, era muestra suficiente ver lo que la familia Malfoy había hecho en el castillo de Hogwarts, ayudar a Harry Potter.

Amanda observo el rostro del mortífago que había matado a Lupin, Antonin Dolohov.

– lo único que puedo prometerte Dolohov… es que pronto voy a encontrarte - dijo para sí misma Amanda, junto con unos ojos llenos de ira.

 **Capítulo 4**

Sirius Black

Amanda había despertado después de cinco horas de sueño, siendo humana, el sueño aún era proporcional a lo que un vampiro común y corriente necesitaba.

Eran aproximadamente las 5:30 de la mañana, y Remus Lupin, transformado en hombre lobo, aun corría por todo el bosque prohibido, cazando animales sin piedad y demostrando toda su furia.

La vampiresa miraba desde lo alto de los árboles del bosque prohibido a un Lupin aun desenfrenado. Se giró y miro el castillo, todas sus luces de interior estaba apagadas, alumnos y profesores dormían plácidamente dentro del acogedor hospedaje.

Pero llego un momento en que la Luna ya no se encontraba merodeando por los cielos vigilando que el hombre lobo estuviera cumpliendo con su castigo.

Amanda encontró a Lupin en medio del bosque prohibido, su torso superior carecía de ropa y abrigo, su cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo, no parecía tener signos de haber recuperado la conciencia.

La vampiresa bajó de los arboles con gran habilidad y destreza, se acercó hasta el cuerpo que parecía no tener vida. Mientras Amanda caminaba hasta llegar a Lupin, escucho como el corazón del profesor seguía latiendo, al igual que su pulso y su respiración. Pero antes de que Amanda pudiera moverlo o tocarlo, sintió la presencia de otro ser vivo cerca de ellos, sus ojos que lograban ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, visualizaron a un perro negro roñoso trotando a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Amanda sin pensarlo más, sube rápidamente los árboles.

El perro que parecía ser callejero y descuidado, se acercó hasta Lupin y comenzó a lamer su rostro, con el propósito de que pudiera despertar. El perro al no tener éxito, comienza con leves gemidos, cerca del rostro del profesor. Lupin reacciono rápidamente al ver al perro tan cerca de él, alejándose lo más rapido posible. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el corazón de Lupin había bajado su frecuencia cardiaca, después de aquel susto, pudo ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que su antiguo amigo.

– ¿Sirius? – pregunto casi sin voz.

El perro negro mueve rápidamente su cola de un lado a otro y se acercó más a Lupin logrando lamerle su rostro.

– Por qué… ¿Cómo has llegado? ¿Es verdad… – pero Lupin de pronto comienza a reírse sin razón –…es verdad que vienes a matar a tu ahijado? – Al parecer Lupin creyó que se trataba de un sueño o un espejismo del propio Sirius Black.

Pero antes de que Lupin pudiera perder la cordura, el perro comenzó a tomar forma de humano. Y allí estaba, el hombre más buscado por Azkaban y el ministerio de magia.

– Remus… viejo amigo – Sirius Black vestía su ropa de prisionero, estaba sucio y roñoso, su rostro era el de un vagabundo indigente, tenía una larga barba y su cabello llegaba a unos centímetro de sus hombros, pero aun así, su rostro mantenía un especie de atractivo, sobre todos sus ojos, los cuales Amanda a lo lejos podía ver como brillaban de felicidad.

– No puede ser… ¿Cómo has llegado sin que esos dementores te encontraran? ¬– Pregunto Lupin que al parecer, aun creía que se trataba de una mentira.

– Mientras esté convertido en perro, esas criaturas no podrán encontrarme.

– Dime, a que… a que has venido - dijo Lupin, que aún estaba sentado en el suelo.

Lupin al no saber si Sirius era una mala jugada de su mente o no, prefirió hacer la pregunta clave de una vez por todas.

– Tú lo has dicho mi viejo amigo ¬¬– Sirius vacilo por unos momentos y esbozo una sonrisa malévola – vine a matar a Harry James Potter Evans.

– No querrás enfrentarte a Dumbledore, ¿o sí? – Lupin hacia el intento de levantarse como podía.

– Mira Lupin, no tengo mucho tiempo, y mucho menos quiero involucrarte, pero… he venido a arreglar cuentas, no de la forma más diplomática y limpia. Y no quiero que te entrometas o te atrevas a visarle a Dumbledore que me has visto.

– Sirius… sea lo que sea que esté planeando, piénsalo dos veces.

Sirius pareció molesto con lo último que le sugirió Lupin, tan molesto, que sus manos se apretaron fuertemente, evitando las ganas de querer golpear a su antiguo amigo.

– He pensado hacer esto desde que me llevaron a Azkaban… ¡HACE MÁS DE DOCE AÑOS! – la furia de Sirius Black hizo que una bandada de pájaros surcaran los cielos desde los arboles del bosque prohibido. Pero antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo más, volvió a tomar forma de perro para así correr lejos de Lupin.

En solo segundos, Amanda ya se encontraba en la tierra preparada para alcanzar al perro, dejando a Lupin solo nuevamente en el bosque prohibido.

Sentía su olor, al igual que el correr de sus cuatro patas, sentía su agitada respiración al igual que su corazón, latiendo a mil por hora. Amanda no tardo en alcanzar al perro quien corría con la lengua afuera, el can miro hacia atrás emitiendo un gemido, pero no vio a nadie. Amanda mientras tanto, ya se encontraba delante de él, con ambas manos en cada cintura.

– Creo que he encontrado el premio gordo – dijo la mujer con una traviesa sonrisa – no pienso hablar con un perro – dijo mientras sacaba su varita mágica del bolsillo – así que más te vale convertirte en humano de nuevo.

El perro emitió un gruñido amenazador, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a adoptar la forma de un humano. Sirius Black se encontraba en cuatro patas con su ropa de reo.

El hombre se incorporó sin problemas, adopto una pose típica de hombre malo, asiendo entender que no tenía miedo estar frente a Amanda.

\- Vaya - dijo en un tono bastante fuerte - Así que Dumbledore está dejando entrar a todas las criaturas peligrosas que puedan existir… solo falta que ingresen al calamar gigante a la casa Slytherin.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - pregunto mientras encendía la luz en su varita mágica.

\- No, TÚ que estás haciendo aquí… - apunto a Amanda con el brazo estirado - y por qué tienes esa… - y miro de pies a cabeza a Amanda - pinta de ser humana.

\- Lo único que puedo decir, es que tu ahijado tiene… un olor para chuparse los dedos - mintió. Sirius comenzó a reír y mostrar sus amarillentos dientes, paso su mano por su sucio y largo cabello, mostrando una postura incomoda y algo nerviosa, luego miro nuevamente a Amanda con seriedad.

\- Amanda… necesito ver al muchacho - dijo mientras se acercaba a la vampiresa

\- Puedo darle un recado si quieres… - Sirius miro con cuidado a Amanda, y comprendió que en el fondo, sabía que ella no desconfiaba en él, de ser así, Amanda ya lo hubiese capturado y enviado a Hogwarts para ser entregado a los Dementores.

\- Dumbledore no debe saber que estuve aquí…

\- Lo sabrá de todas formas

-…Dame tiempo.

\- Dime que es lo que planeas…

\- No puedo decírtelo… pero volveré, lo prometo - Amanda no siguió insistiendo más, ya que ambos habían sentido la presencia cercana de un Dementor, Sirius rápidamente tomo la mano de Amanda y la besó - nos veremos en la próxima luna llena - luego se transformó en perro y desapareció en tan solo segundos de la vista de la vampiresa.

Amanda desconocía por completo cuales eran los planes de Sirius Black, pero de algo estaba segura, de que Sirius no fue el culpable de las muertes de muggles y tampoco del propio Peter Pettigrew. Amanda conocía a Sirius.

Dumbledore, durante el semestre, había recibidos muchas sugerencias de parte del profesor Snape, de que Lupin podía confabular con la entrada de Sirius Black al castillo, Lupin y Sirius había sido amigos desde pequeño, incluso cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Pero Dumbledore siempre defendió a Remus, respondiéndole insistentemente al profesor de pociones que Lupin era un hombre de fiar.

Pero Amanda no estaba en la escuela para respaldar los planes de Sirius, si no para ayudar a su amigo Albus Dumbledore.


	5. La sangre pura

_Antonin Dolohov muerto._

Unos de los mortífagos más buscado por el ministerio de magia, apareció muerto en un barrio muggle al sur de Londres […]

Vecinos del sector escucharon un fuerte grito alrededor de las 00:30 de la noche, llamando a los aurores (policías para los muggles), de la zona. Unos de los aurores involucrado en el grupo de "policías", identifico al cadáver como Antonin Dolohov, llamando inmediatamente al ministerio de magia para hacerse responsable de la escena del crimen […]

 **…Tres horas antes.**

Dolohov estaba asustado, sus manos tiritaban involuntariamente al sentir que en su rostro tenia múltiples cortes, la sangre caía despacio por sus mejillas. – ¡¿Quién eres?! – Pregunto en medio de la oscuridad – Si quieres pelear, devuélveme mi varia, y te mostrare quien es el más… – Pero Dolohov no pudo terminar su frase ya que había recibido un fuerte golpe, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Amanda encontró a Dolohov escondido a las afueras de Cambridge. Estaba en una de las tantas casas que la familia Black había comprado hace muchísimos años. La Vampiresa tenía a Dolohov acorralado en el living de su casa, todo estaba oscuro para él.

El mago siente caer algo al suelo, tenía la esperanza de que fuese su varita mágica, buscó como pudo en el suelo, estaba desesperado, sus ojos por más que los abriera, no iba a poder ver nada. Sus manos sintieron su varita, estaba rota, Amanda la había partido en dos.

– ¿Crees que mereces ser encerrado en Azkaban? – Dolohov se estremeció al escuchar la voz de su agresor –…porque creo que ni la muerte estaría contenta de recibirte.

Amanda se acerca de forma agresiva a Dolohov, golpeándolo tan fuerte que choco con la muralla –…pero antes podríamos jugar al gato y al ratón.

– ¿Qui… Quién eres? – pregunto a la oscuridad.

– Mataste a mucha gente… y es hora de que se haga justicia por eso – Amanda toma al mago por el cuello y lo levanta del suelo, éste comienza a forcejear por todos lados, pero el fuerte puño de la mujer golpea el abdomen de su presa – Gente como tú no merece vivir en este mundo – Pero antes de que Dolohov cerrara los ojos, Amanda lo deja caer al suelo nuevamente. – No seré yo quien se ensucie las manos con un ser como tú ¬– Amanda inserta una pequeña aguja en la yugular de Dolohov –…será esta fabulosa poción. Sufrirás por varias horas, bueno… todo dependerá lo resistente que sea tu cuerpo. Tendrás alucinaciones… las cuales te llevaran a la agonía, tanto… que abras deseado no haber nacido nunca.

 **Capítulo 5**

La sangre pura

Era cierto de que Lupin no estaba confabulando con Sirius Black, ahora Dumbledore se sentía mucho más tranquilo de saber que por lo menos, esa era la primera vez que Lupin veía a Sirius.

Mientras tanto, los profesores aún se mantenían inquietos por la posible llegada de Sirius Black al castillo. La noche anterior hubo una extraña situación con la dama gorda, un cuadro de la casa de Gryffindor. El retrato había informado que había visto a Sirius Black y que había sido el responsable de los daños que le había causado.

Dumbledore, como medida de seguridad, decidió cerrar el castillo y dejar que todos los alumnos de la casa Griffindor durmieran en el gran salón.

Dumbledore le había pedido a Amanda que buscara a Sirius para sacarle información sobre sus propósitos en Hogwarts, pero para Amanda la misión se le hizo difícil, mientras Sirius estuviera convertido en perro, sería mucho más difícil para la vampiresa poder localizarlo. Busco tanto dentro como fuera del castillo, pero no pudo localizarlo.

Había un profesor que no estaba de acuerdo con muchas cosas, se trataba del profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, con quien Amanda ha establecido muy pocas palabras. Según el profesor Snape, el profesor Lupin era quien había dejado entrar a Sirius al castillo, y como respaldo, Snape sabía que Lupin y Sirius Black habían sido muy buenos amigos durante la época escolar y de la orden del fénix. Dumbledore era sincero con el profesor Snape, le expreso su mayor confianza al profesor Lupin, y que dudaba mucho que él fuera el responsable de aquel atentado.

– Vaya… Snape sí que es un hombre testarudo – comento Amanda, quien estaba sentada frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, mientras que el profesor estaba a un costado admirando los miles de recuerdos que tenía guardado en una repisa movible – …pensaría que está muy preocupado por Harry Potter.

– No – contesto rápidamente Dumbledore, alejándose de las pequeñas botellas – Severus mantiene un rencor muy fuerte hacia el grupo de amigos de Lupin y Sirius.

– Así que… es extremadamente rencoroso… – comento Amanda con una risa – típico de un Slytherin

– Snape siempre tuvo una rivalidad con James Potter, y bueno, James… era muy amigo de Sirius, Lupin y… Peter Petrigrew.

– ¿Peter Petrigrew, el hombre que asesino Sirus?

– Así es… – Dumbledore comenzó a pasearse por su despacho con ambas manos detrás de él, mientras que Amanda lo seguía con la mirada – Peter Petrigrew traiciono a su amigos, le contó a Voldemort que nacería un niño en la familia Potter a fines de Julio, el niño que Voldemort estaba buscando para asesinar era Harry Potter.

– Y entonces… Sirius estaba protegiendo a James Potter.

– No – Amanda frunció el ceño por la confusión – Es ahí en donde estoy confundido – Dumbledore se detuvo y miro al fondo de su despacho con la mirada perdida – A no ser que…

Amanda de pronto sintió el venir de alguien, quien subía a toda prisa las escaleras. Dumbledore, al ver que Amanda miraba hacia la puerta, había logrado entender el mensaje. Amanda se levantó de su asiento al sentir que no era humano lo que venía subiendo las escaleras, era algo totalmente diferente, era enorme y grande.

Golpearon la puerta la puerta tres veces de forma grotesca.

Dumbledore le hizo una señal a Amanda para que estuviera tranquila.

– Adelante – alzo la voz el profesor.

Una enorme criatura entro con dificultad hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, era enorme, peludo y roñoso. Se trataba del guardabosques y nuevo profesor de control y cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

– Profesor, lamento tener que interrumpirlo pero… – Hagrid observa que Dumbledore no se encontraba solo en su despacho – buenas noches señorita Swan, me alegro encontrarlos a los dos juntos.

– ¿Qué sucede Hagrid?, te veo agitado.

– Profesor… fue, un accidente… lo juro, necesito que usted me crea, tengo… tengo testigos.

– Hagrid por favor… – Dumbledore tomo su varita y apunto a uno de los asientos vacíos de su escritorio – ¡Engorgio! – La silla había duplicado su estatura – toma asiento, toma aire y explícanos que sucede.

Amanda le hizo entrega de un poco de agua al gigante.

– Gracias – dijo finalmente Hagrid, inspiro aire en gran cantidad y cerró los ojos – Draco Malfoy profesor, fue atacado por Buckbeak durante la clase del día de hoy. Quiso hacerse el valiente y se acercó sin respetar mis instrucciones.

– ¿Dónde está ahora? – Pregunto Amanda – Donde esta Draco Malfoy

– Se encuentra en la enfermería, personalmente lo he llevado para que Madame Pomfrey lo atendiera.

– Iré a ver cómo sigue… – Amanda sin esperar más camina hacia la salida del despacho

– No – dijo rápidamente Dumbledore hacia Amanda – no vayas aun…

 _Tengo que informarte sobre los Malfoy, hay algo que quiero que hagas antes._

– Hagrid, quiero que nos expliques todo lo sucedido, desde que iniciaste la clase hasta cuando llevaste al joven Malfoy hasta la enfermería.

Una vez terminado el relato, Dumbledore le pidió a Hagrid que estuviera tranquilo y que continuara sus clases con normalidad.

Amanda espero a que Dumbledore procesara toda la información antes de que comenzara hablar sobre los Malfoy.

– Seguramente el señor Malfoy vendrá a ver a su hijo Draco a la enfermería, debes saber que es su único hijo.

– Creo… que he escuchado anteriormente ese apellido.

– Los Malfoy son una familia connotada en el mundo mágico, son conocidos por llevar un linaje de sangre pura dentro de los magos… están ligados con muchas de las familias de sangre pura, Black, Weasley... Podríamos decir que el señor Malfoy tiene poderes e influencias en el ministerio de magia, creo que es amigo personal de Oswald Fudge.

– Entiendo a dónde quieres ir Dumbledore – Amanda se cruzó de brazos – me imagino que es capaz de hasta cerrarla escuela

– Lo intento el año pasado, y si no fuera por Harry Potter, la escuela no estaría abierta en estos momentos – Dumbledore camino hasta su despacho y tomo asiento – Lo que hará el señor Malfoy ahora, es colocar una demanda hacia Hagrid y también a la escuela, su propósito va a ser que expulsen a Hagrid… y a mí claro.

– Sería… algo no muy difícil de hacer al parecer…

–…Y que maten a la criatura que le hizo daño a su hijo, fichándola como una criatura peligrosa para cualquier alumno de la escuela.

 _¿Qué quieres que haga con Malfoy?_

– ¡Accio Anillo! – tres anillos volaron hasta el escritorio de Dumbledore, tardo unos segundo en buscar el anillo que deseaba tener. – Quiero que uses este anillo cuando vayas hablar con Lucius Malfoy, trata de que vea el anillo, así sabrá de que eres parte de una gran asociación de magos de sangre pura en todo el mundo.

Amanda tomo le anillo de oro, en ella había un escudo grabado, tenía dos espadas y una varita mágica en el medio

–… No estaríamos mintiendo la verdad, ambos sabemos que perteneces a una de esas familias… solo que, según el ministerio de magia, estas muerta.

– ¿Y cómo has conseguido este anillo? – pregunto mientras lo observaba

– No tiene mucha importancia ahora…

Mientras Amanda se colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular, Dumbledore comenzó hablar en la mente de Amanda

 _Quiero que establezcas una relación con el señor Malfoy, quiero que seas capaz de convencerlo de que no levante cargos sobre Hagrid, por lo menos que no consiga despedirlo._

– Tarde o temprano conocerías a Lucius Malfoy – dijo Dumbledore en voz baja después de una pausa– es un mortífago leal a Voldemort.

 _Pero primero, quiero que te acerque a él… y demuéstrale, que eres de fiar._

Draco Malfoy se encontraba rodeado de sus compañeros de Slytherin. Madame Pomfrey se acercó a Amanda en cuando la vio entrar a la sala de descanso de la enfermería.

– Necesito hablar con el señor Draco Malfoy, pero a sola – Ambas detuvieron sus miradas al grupo de jóvenes que estaban alrededor de Draco.

– Me ha llegado una carta del señor Malfoy, su padre, y me ha solicitado una visita, la cual excedí obviamente, no podía negarle la visita para ver el estado de su hijo.

– ¿Cuál es el diagnostico?

– Nada grave, solo se ha roto el radio de la mano derecha, ha quedado con una venda y con la posición de crecer huesos, dentro de unos días estará mejor.

– Bien, es usted muy amable Madame Pomfrey.

Mientras Madame Pomfrey obligaba a los niños de Slytherin a retirarse, Amanda observaba a Draco Malfoy, un chico que se caracterizaba por poseer una cabellera corta rubia. El chico, al ver la presencia dela inquisidora de Hogwarts, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de odio y desprecio. Amanda se preguntó qué era lo que le había hecho a ese niño para que la recibiera de esa forma.

– Buenas noches Draco – saludo mientras se acercaba a la cama en la que estaba reposando.

– ¿Buenas?, no tiene nada de buenas – dijo el chico molesto, aprovechando de mostrar su cabestrillo

– Descuida, en unos días tu brazo sanara y podrás volver a jugar con tus amigos de Slytherin. – Amanda se sentó junto a él en una silla que habían dejado sus amigos.

– Esa… esa ave fue la causante de todo… ella me ataco de una sola patada – dijo evitando la mirada hacia la inquisidora.

Pero antes de seguir con la conversación, Amanda sintió los pasos apurados alguien, venía a varios metros de aquí, esta persona había florecido el aroma que a Amanda tanto le agradaba y que anterior mente no había querido tomar en cuanta. Esta persona venia herida, debía tener algo abierto en su piel como para que su sangre fuese expuesta. La sangre de esa persona era sumamente especial para Amanda, era como el olor a chocolate para un humano, delicioso, atrayente y embriagado.

Tenía la idea de hipnotizar a Draco Malfoy para que, cuando el juzgado del ministerio de magia lo llamara a testificar sobre le hecho, dijera lo que Amanda quería que dijera. Pero no sabía si el hechizo que Dumbledore le proporcionaba a Amanda le daría aun esa habilidad de vampiresa que tanto le gustaba. Si lo iba hacer, sería mejor hacerlo antes de que ese aroma a "chocolate" llegara pronto.

– Draco – llamo al chico que estaba acostado – Es un bonito nombre – pero el muchacho no quería ver a la inquisidora, tan solo se limitó a dejar escapar un bufido de su boca – Draco mírame – Draco tardo unos segundo en obedecer la orden de Amanda, hasta que por fin se encontró con los preciosos ojos azules del chico, Amanda le sonrió y espero a que la hipnosis pudiera hacer efecto – Quiero que toque tu nariz con el dedo índice de tu mano izquierda – Draco, que ahora mantenía una mirada mucho más serena, obedeció la orden de Amanda, la hipnosis aún estaba presente como habilidad en ella – Cuando te llamen a testificar en el estrado del ministerio de magia, quiero que cuentes la verdad, que sentiste deseo de acariciar a la criatura, pero que desobedeciste las órdenes del profesor Hagrid, y es por eso que has resultado herido, gracias a tu incompetencia y desobediencia. No quiero que le cuentes esto a nadie, solo a los jurados del Wizentgamont. ¿Ha quedado claro? – Draco solo se limitó a asentir levemente.

¬– Profesor Snape, el señor Malfoy me ha pedido que lo espere aquí – Comunico Madame Pomfrey al recién llegado.

Amanda pudo sentir el aroma de Snape acercándose cada vez más, era una sensación agradable para ella. Si no fuera por sus años de experiencia, quizás ya habría acabado con la vida del profesor de posiciones desde… desde que sintió esa misma sensación en la sala de profesores. Amanda comenzó a pensar en por que en las veces que había estado con Snape, nunca había manifestado otra vez este agradable encuentro… tal vez todo había sido por el olor de Lupin, con quien en su mayoría de las veces, estaba presente junto con el profesor de pociones.

Amanda se puso de pie alejándose de Draco.

Pero Snape solo miro a Amanda, dejó que la mujer se perdiera en esos frio ojos negros.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Draco? – pregunto fríamente el profesor.

– Me duele – dijo el chico mirando al jefe de su respectiva casa.

Snape guardo silencio y se acercó hasta Draco para observar el cabestrillo. Amanda pudo darse cuenta de que Snape poseía una herida en su mano derecha, tenía una venta, era allí donde se encontraba la sangre que Amanda había olido a metros de distancia.

– Señorita Swan… me alegra saber que está haciendo su trabajo, pero me gustaría pedirle que se retire, no será conveniente que el padre del señor Malfoy la encuentre merodeando por aquí.

– Con mayor razón profesor, soy yo quien está representando a la escuela en estos momentos por petición del profesor Dumbledore, quien por razones de fuerza mayor, no ha podido venir.

– ¡Draco! – grito una mujer desde las puertas de la sala de descanso, se trataba de una mujer de cabellos rubios y largos, estaba muy bien vestida y poseía una hermosura parecida a la de Amanda – hijo mío, ¿Cómo estás? – a juzgar por Amanda, la señora Malfoy estaba a punto de echar a llorar al ver a único hijo acostado en la camilla.

– Severus Snape – la voz masculina que provino de pronto a espalda de Snape, se trataba de Lucius Malfoy, un hombre que al hablar arrastraba las palabras… su aspecto lo decía todo, era un hombre transmitía poder y fortuna, consigo llevaba un bastón con una característica cabeza, la de una serpiente. El hombre con elegancia, se acercó a Severus para ser informado de lo que merecía ser informado.

– Será mejor que hablemos en mi despacho, Lucius – Amanda entendió las intenciones de Snape con llevare a Lucius a otro lugar, pero eso no le iba a ser tan fácil.

– Señor Malfoy – dijo Amanda a viva voz – no sé si está al tanto de la situación, pero soy la nueva inquisidora de Hogwarts, necesito hablar un momento a solas con usted – Amanda observa los ojos grises del hombre de cabellera larga y rubio platino, el hombre sonríe de lado a su propia manera y asiente. – Perfecto, por favor, sígame… – Amanda miro a Snape que había quedado confundido por la respuesta de su conocido – Severus, buenas noches – Se despidió Amanda con una sonrisa burlona.

Amanda llevo a Lucius Malfoy a un pasillo no muy lejano de la enfermería en donde no pudiera ser interrumpidos.

– Señor Malfoy, me siento verdaderamente preocupado por la situación de su hijo, y quisiera saber… cuál es su posición con respecto a lo sucedido – Amanda trataba de ser lo más diplomática posible, su objetivo, era conocer las intenciones que tenía Lucius Malfoy con la escuela y con Hagrid.

– ¿Mi posición? – Pregunto indignado Lucius quien estaba fuera de la hipnosis de la vampiresa – en primer lugar, hay un semigigante dando clases como profesor en esta escuela, ¿considera eso propio de Hogwarts? En mis tiempos esa tonterías no se toleraban.

– Lo entiendo perfectamente, a decir verdad, no he quedado muy de acuerdo con el director de esta escuela, aunque tenga que trabajar para él, no me queda más remedio que acatar a sus órdenes – Amanda recordó que llevaba el anillo de oro que Dumbledore quería que Lucius viera, así que llevo su mano a su cuello, fingiendo un estado de máxima preocupación – Me siento avergonzada de lo sucedido, y créame que tomaremos medidas drásticas, porque… en el fondo – en ese momento Lucius se percata del brillante anillo expuesto en la mano de la vampiresa – …no queremos que le vuelva suceder lo mismo a ninguno de nuestros alumnos en Hogwarts.

Lucius termino por alza un poco su mentón y colocar una posición altiva

– Disculpe, ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama?

– Amanda Swan.

– Swan… Swan… – Lucius parecía buscar algo en los ojos de Amanda, al parecer el apellido le hacia conocido a Lucius.

– ¿Le sucede algo señor Malfoy?

– ¿Es usted… descendiente de los Swan Black?

El padre de Amanda era de apellido Swan Black, eso hizo que a la vampiresa sintiera de pronto una especie de nostalgia amarga en todo su cuerpo.

– Yo… ¿Cómo, como lo supo señor Malfoy? – Malfoy tomo la mano de Amanda con muchísimo cuidado e hizo que ambos observaran el anillo que llevaba puesto – Ya veo… Si… mi tátara tátara tátara abuelo se apellidaba Swan Black.

– Pensé que ya no quedaban Swan en el mundo mágico.

– Pues soy la única que queda en la familia.

– Lamento oírlo Señorita Swan.

– Pero espero, algún día – carraspeo y bajo la voz – pueda encontrar a algún sangre pura que pueda ayudarle con la descendencia, ¿Quién sabe?, somos muy pocos los sangre pura que quedamos en este mundo.

– Así es… – era como si Amanda leyera los pensamientos de Lucius Malfoy e imitara su forma de pensar, eso a Malfoy le había cambiado el semblante por completo – ¿cómo es que… usted ha llegado a trabajar para Albus Dumbledore?

– Bueno, tengo a un amigo conocido en el ministerio de magia que me ha pedido postular al cargo, necesitan… a alguien de ministerio por estos lugares, ya sabe… para tener un poco más de control al esto que esta… patas arriba – Amanda solo sonreía, quería que Lucius creyera todo lo que ella decía.

– Encuentro que es una muy buena medida.

– Señor Malfoy… volviendo con el tema de su hijo… quisiera saber qué medida va a tomar con respecto a esto.

– Mi petición principal será destituir del cargo a Hagrid, el semigigante. Y si Dumbledore no es capaz de aceptar a mi petición, iré al Wizentgamont, en donde estoy seguro pueda lograr que maten a la criatura que se ha calificado como peligrosa, según mis abogados.

– Entiendo… – era precisamente lo que Dumbledore había pensado – le hare saber su postura al profesor Dumbledore y le enviare cuanto antes su respuesta… aun que entre nosotros, estoy segura de que no accederá a la petición, pero tratare de convencerlo. Personalmente no quisiera que usted pasara un mal momento en el Wizentgamont.

– No, al contrario, para mi será bastante satisfactorio saber que la ley mágica hará el trabajo que corresponde, Señorita Swan, tengo algunos conocidos en el tribunal, no será difícil para mí.


	6. Confianza a ciegas

**Capítulo 6**

Confianza a ciegas

Los estudiantes se encontraban a mediados de semestre en Hogwarts. El clima se tornaba cada vez más frió y helado en el castillo.

Las cosas con Remus Lupin habían mejorado permanentemente, pero para sorpresa de Amanda y Dumbledore, Severus Snape ya no se encargaría de entregarle la poción mata lobos a Lupin, pero sí de fabricarla una vez al mes. Eso obligaba a Amanda tener que ir al despacho de Snape cada vez que el terminara de fabricar la poción mata lobos. Para Amanda, Snape no era más que un profesor de pociones, al igual que todos los demás, nunca había compartido más que las reuniones y las cenas de todas las noches en Hogwarts. Dumbledore nunca le ha prohibido la convivencia con el personal de Hogwarts, pero Amanda sabía que podía significar un peligro el que alguien se involucrara más de la cuenta con ella, eso por eso que trataba de mantener las cosas al margen.

Ahora ella se encontraba en el bosque prohibido, arriba en los árboles, vigilando a Lupin. Todas las noches de Luna llena hacía lo mismo, era un ser desenfrenado que ameritaba vigilancia.

Pero de repente, Amanda comienza a sentir algo extraño, se trataba del mismo olor que sintió con Snape en la enfermería junto a Draco Malfoy – ¿Snape? – ¿Qué estaría haciendo el profesor de pociones a estas horas de la noche en el bosque prohibido?

Pero antes de que Amanda se pusiera a investigar el área, abajo en la tierra, Lupin había recibido un flechado en su hombro derecho, provocando que el inquieto y salvaje animal comenzara a quejarse. A varios metros se podía ver un grupo de centauros armados, todos apuntando contra Lupin. ¿Qué podía hacer Amanda? Snape andaba cerca, si la veía merodeando por el bosque tendría que darle explicaciones.

– ¡No te acerques criatura!, ¡Este no es tu territorio! – gritó uno de los centauros. Si Amanda no hacía algo pronto, los centauros iban a atacar con todo lo que tenían contra Lupin.

– No tengo alternativa – se dijo así misma Amanda, bajo con cuidado del árbol, tratando de que la sombra fuera su mejor amiga y así Snape no la viera. – ¡Hey! – Tanto Lupin transformado como los centauros se dieron vuelta para ver a la vampiresa – ¡ _Immobulus_!– Lupin quedo petrificado, de pie. Amanda guardo su varita y levanto ambas manos, demostrando que estaba desarmada, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso más, una flecha llega hasta sus pies, obligándola a quedarse quieta – solo quiero que no le hagan daño al hombre lobo.

– Esta dentro de nuestro territorio – grito uno de ellos.

– Bien, entonces, lo sacaré de aquí… no volverá a dar vueltas por estos lugares. Lo prometo

Pero antes de que Amanda pudiera trasladar a Lupin, los centauros se hicieron a un lado con rapidez para dar paso a un centauro en especial, Amanda miro extrañada a la criatura, parecía ser más grande y fuerte que los demás. Su cuerpo era la de un caballo, pero el torso, los brazos y la cabeza las de un ser humano.

– ¿Quién eres tú?

– Soy Amanda Swan, la nueva inquisidora de Hogwarts

– ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?

– En el castillo… supongo – contesto un poco hartada de la situación. El centauro que parecía ser el jefe de la manada, se acercó a Amanda galopeando, mostrando un semblante de poder y energía frente a ella.

– Tu… no eres humana – Amanda bajo sus manos, sintió el olor de Snape muy cerca del lugar, estaba preocupada de que se escuchara más de la cuenta.

– No – respondió en voz baja

– ¿Qué eres? – pregunto acercándose un poco más el centauro

– Soy… soy – dijo tratando de ubicar a Snape, pero era difícil –… soy mitad duende.

El centauro no dijo nada, pero miro confundido a la mujer.

– Mira… él es un hombre lobo, es un humano que se transforma con la luna llena, es un lobo descontrolado – El centauro emite un fuerte bufido, expresando su inquietud – Prometo que no volverá a pasar por estos lugares.

– Eso espero… – dijo finalmente, se dio vuelta y retiro a su manada.

La vampiresa, impresionada por la estupidez del centauro, se giró para ver a Lupin, quien aún estaba inmovilizado.

– _¡Levicorpus!_ – La criatura ahora podía flotar, para Amanda iba a ser mucho más fácil trasladarlo. Mientras caminaba, trataba de localizar a Snape, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué costaba tanto localizarlo?

 **…**

– ¿Pudiste ver a Snape?

– No

Dumbledore quedo pensativo en su escritorio, mientras que Amanda, quien miraba por la ventana, bebía de un poco de sangre fresca en una copa de vidrio.

– Tendré que ir a pedirle mis disculpas a Magnus – dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

– ¿A quién? – pregunto Amanda

– Magnus es el jefe de la manada de centauros, hace poco asumió el cargo después de que su padre muriera de viejo.

–… ¿Qué va a pasar con Snape?

– Esperemos que no haya escuchado nada, pero de lo contrario…

– Tendremos que matarlo – dijo Amanda con una sonrisa. Dumbledore miro por debajo de sus anteojos de media luna, su rostro era muy severo –… era una broma Albus.

– Tendrás que averiguar si escucho algo. Si sabe algo, no tendremos más remedio que contarle la verdad.

 **…**

– Adelante – dijo el profesor de pociones desde el aula de clases.

Amanda se había dirigido hasta las mazmorras del castillo para ir en busca de la poción matalobos del mes correspondiente.

Se adentró a la lúgubre aula de clases, Amanda en sus años de estudiante, no lo recordaba de la misma forma. Camino hasta llegar al fondo del aula, donde encontraría a Snape leyendo el profeta en una esquina, al lado de una chimenea. – Encima de mi escritorio encontrara la Poción, Señorita Swan.

Amanda, que comenzaba a detestar un poco Snape, observo que siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mirarla. Encontró la poción sobre el escritorio y la tomo para irse cuanto antes de la desagradable situación. Pero mientras iba caminando a la salida, recordó el característico olor que Snape tenía en su sangre, ese olor ya no era tan fuerte como antes, sabiendo que su herida había sanado, todo podría seguir en orden. No podía imaginarse que sucedería si Snape se desangrada frente a ella, ¿Tendría el mismo control que tuvo en la enfermería?

–…Una gracias no estaría de sobra – Comento el profesor antes de que Amanda desalojara su despacho. La vampiresa se detuvo en seco, pensó que lo más sabio y maduro era no contestarle nada a Snape, pero prefirió defenderse, así podría ver que tan lejos llegaría esta discusión.

– Las gracias debería de pedírselo al profesor Lupin, no a mí.

Pero antes de siguiera caminando para salir de una vez por todas, Snape se levantó de su asiento y dejo el periódico a un lado, Amanda solo se quedó inmóvil, como si el mismo profesor de pociones la hubiera hechizado, esperando a que dijera "te vi en el bosque prohibido."

–…Aun me parece extraño… – Los pasos de Severus eran lentos y decididos, Amanda lo sentía, sabia los metros que le faltaban para poder cercarse hasta ella –…el día que encontró al profesor Lupin en el bosque prohibido.

 _¡Bingo!_

– ¿Disculpe? – Amanda se giró con calma, Severus Snape estaba solo a dos metros de distancia, su tamaño superaba el de la vampiresa, pudo observar como sus ojos negros se destacan sobre su piel cetrina, sus cabellos negros y sucios tocaban su rostro, como si fueran dos cortinas.

–…O usted es muy valiente, o muy tonta – La postura de Snape era desafiante, mantenía unida sus manos detrás de él, su mirada era altiva y miraba por debajo a Amanda.

– Eso es algo que a usted no le incum…

– Hay un asesino suelto – lo interrumpió el profesor. Amanda solo necesitaba saber si Snape había escuchado la conversación con Magnus, que un centauro le dijera a un humano que no era humano, era para preocuparse. – ¿Qué estaba haciendo usted allí? –Snape sonrió de lado con una risa burlona. – ¿Dónde estaba la noche en que Sirius Black apareció en el castillo? ¿Acaso Dumbledore le ordeno ir a buscarlo?

– Eso debería preguntárselo al propio Dumbledore, las cosas que haga con el director de la escuela, no son de su incumbencia profesor.

– Dumbledore parece que no estima mucho a su nueva inquisidora. Desde enviarla a vigilar a Lupin al bosque prohibido, hasta ir detrás de Black… son misiones suicidas.

– Confina mucho en mis habilidades

–…Estoy ansioso por conocer aquellas habilidades – Dijo en voz baja.

Pasaron varios segundos para que Snape pudiera decir algo más, pero el hombre solo quería seguir discutiendo.

– Buenas tardes profesor – Se giró raídamente con la espesando de que el profesor no continuara con el interrogatorio.

Había algo que la vampiresa no lograba entender, ¿Cómo era que Dumbledore podía confiar en un hombre como Severus Snape? ¿Qué tenía de maravilloso confiar en un ex - mortífago? ¿Cuáles eran las pruebas con que Dumbledore podría afirmar con certeza de que Severus Snape no lo traicionaría?

 **…**

– Estoy segura que no seré única persona que le haya preguntado esto…

– ¿Qué, sobre qué fue lo que me sucedió en la nariz?

Amanda, dejando a un lado la seriedad de su rostro, miro a Albus con una sonrisa.

– No mi querido mago… se trata de Severus Snape, nuestro profesor de Pociones.

– Ah, Severus, veo que por fin has conocido su personalidad.

– Desde hace unos meses he podido ver que es un hombre muy complicado de llevar, se necesita… quizás de varios años para que la confianza entre ambos sea mutua.

– Estoy seguro de que pronto se llevaran bien, dime, ¿dijo algo respecto al bosque prohibido?

– ¿Llevarme bien?, ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Amanda esquivando su pregunta.

– Nada en especial. – contesto el anciano encogiéndose de hombros

– La cuestión Albus… es que no puedo entender cómo puedes confiar en él.

– Es… un poco complicado, mi querida Amanda, ¿pero puedo preguntarte algo? Amanda asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. – Si ves que confió plenamente en Severus, ¿serias capaz de confiar en él tanto como yo confió en él?

Era una posición complicada, pero tenía sentido, y debía ser así. Amanda debía confiar en Dumbledore, y si él confiaba en Snape, aunque fuese un completo idiota y arrogante, debía obedecer y seguir los instintos de Dumbledore.

– Si… si tú confías en él, pues… yo también – dijo no muy segura.

– Fin de la conversación – dijo con una sonrisa el anciano mirando a Amanda por encima de sus anteojos de media luna.

 **…**

De pronto, la imagen que Amanda observaba comenzó a distorsionarse, veía como el líquido del pensadero se enturbiada cada vez más.

Amanda ahora se encontraba fuera del pensadero, en su despacho en el sótano. Se alejó de él como si tuviese miedo de aquel aparato.

– ¿Porque estoy haciendo esto? – la voz de Amanda transmitía miedo, salió rápidamente de su despacho para dirigirse hacia el bosque, quería salir, correr si fuese necesario, despejar su mente de todo lo que nuevamente estaba viviendo.

Recordó que Dumbledore le había advertido de las consecuencias del pensadero. Pero los síntomas que el anciano profesor le había advertido, no eran los mismos.


	7. El mapa del merodeador

La vampiresa había capturado a un ciervo en el bosque cerca de su mansión, eso había saciado por el momento su sed de hambre.

Dumbledore le había explicado que utilizar con frecuencia el pensadero causaría efectos secundarios, como alucinaciones, ver gente, como si fuesen fantasmas, ser capaces de escucharlos. Afortunadamente para Amanda, que aún no veía nada de eso, podría continuar con el proceso, pero todo a su tiempo.

Regreso a su mansión y vio que el diario el profeta había llegado, la lechuza esperaba impaciente sus monedas, 1 Knut y 1 Sickle. Había recordado que el diario había publicado la lista de los mortífagos más buscados, la noche era aún joven, también le ayudaría a despejarse por un tiempo del pensadero.

 _Amanda…_

Escucho un susurro en la mansión, pero Amanda no sentía la presencia de nadie –…si, será mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes – dijo para sí misma.

.

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana. Amanda a había regresado de su peligrosa misión, matar a Thorfinn Rowle y a un tal Ludovic Bagman, no había sido difícil encontrarlos, los mortífagos aún se encontraban en Londres. Mañana por la mañana se sabría la noticia por medio de El profeta.

.

 **Capítulo 7**

El mapa del merodeador

– ¿Profesor?, ¿Profesor Lupin? – La mujer de cabellos negros y de ojos color miel buscaba al profesor en su aula, pero ella sabía perfectamente que se encontraba en su despacho.

– Amanda, estoy aquí en mi despacho – grito Lupin invitándola a subir.

Había un montón de cosas extrañas, desde calaveras de diferentes tamaños, hasta una extraña criatura en un estanque de agua, se trataba de un Grindylow. Había un montón de cosas que llamaban la atención, pero algo había aprendido Amanda en su niñez, no debía tocar nada que no conociera en el mundo mágico. Amanda se acercó al escritorio de Lupin, en donde había un pequeño espejo de mano, sus bordes eran de oro, con un diseño bastante bonito. En su mango, habían unas letras que juntas decían "Narcissus". Extrañada miro en el espejo, se veía a ella misma, nada había cambiado, seguía viéndose como en su estado humano.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Algún cambio? – Lupin había salido de su habitación, observaba quieto como Amanda se veía en el espejo

– ¿Cómo?, ¿Tendría que haber algún cambio?, ¿Por qué? – Lupin frunció el ceño, se colocó detrás de Amanda, ahora ambos se veían en el espejo

– ¿Enserio no ves nada diferente? – Amanda negó con la cabeza. Ahora la mujer ya no veía su reflejo, si no que el de Lupin, se podía ver claramente esas cicatrices en su rostro, su cabello algo desordenado, y sus preciosos ojos azules.

– ¿Por qué debería ver algo diferente? – Amanda le hizo entrega del espejo a Lupin

– Bueno… esté es el espejo de Narciso – tomó el espejo y le mostro el nombre en el mango – El mismo de la mitología griega – Lupin camino hasta el asiento de su escritorio y observo desde allí a Amanda – el espejo nos muestra lo que queremos ver en nuestro aspecto físico, lo que realmente queremos ser –Lupin hizo un pausa y dejo el espejo en un cajón de su escritorio – su ultimo dueño fue un duende, el pobre pasaba horas viéndose al espejo.

– ¿y que veía ese duende? – pregunto intrigada Amanda

– …Veía a un mago, a un ser humano – Amanda observo los ojos de Lupin, eran cálidos y confortables, tuvo ganas de preguntarle qué era lo que él veía en ese espejo, tal vez a un Lupin sin cicatrices, algo que no dejara evidencia de que no era un hombre lobo. Pero había algo más, ¿Por qué ella se veía tal cual era en el espejo? La mujer tenía un nuevo aspecto, ese aspecto no era la Amanda de siempre, era una mentira. La primera vez que se vio al espejo, había quedado impresionada, y le gustaba, ya que parecía ser una humana de lo más normal. – Creo – continúo Lupin –…que eres la única persona que está conforme con su apariencia, eso es algo interesante – dijo el profesor sonriendo.

.

Lupin acompaño a Amanda a la cabaña de Hagrid, quien había vuelto de su declaración en el Wizentgamont.

– Bueno… – comenzó a contar Hagrid una vez teniendo a sus invitados con una gran taza de té en una gigantesca mesa – primero, los miembros del comité comenzaron por explicar los motivos, uno por uno – Hagrid mientras hablaba, revolvía con una cuchara su taza de té –…Y después me tocó a mí, razoné porque Buckbeak era un buen hipogrifo. ¡Se limpia las plumas, él solo!

– ¿Y entonces? – Preguntó Lupin – ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Lucius Malfoy?

–…Después le toco a Lucius Malfoy, ya se pueden imaginar lo que dijo. Dijo que era una criatura sumamente peligrosa, incluso podía hacerte daño con solo mirarte. Pero… después sucedió lo peor.

– ¿Te despidieron? – pregunto Amanda

– No, no me despidieron – pero Hagrid aún se veía inquieto, bajo la mirada y dejó su té a un lado – A Buckbeak lo sentenciaron a muerte – Hagrid comenzó a sollozar. Lupin se levantó de su silla para acercarse a Hagrid y entregarle un pañuelo, el cual no fue suficiente para secar sus gigantescas lágrimas.

.

Despacho de Albus Dumbledore

– Dumbledore, es muy peligros tener que intentar hipnotizar a Lucius Malfoy para que desista de su posición de querer matar al hipogrifo.

– Ya veo, no estaríamos arriesgando, Lucius no es un hombre que cambie de decisión tan drásticamente – Dumbledore quedo pensativo por varios minutos.

– Dumbledore… ¿has logrado ubicar a Ethan Westenberg?

– Si, no se encuentra en Londres, pero necesito que lo veas personalmente, le cuentes todo lo que esta sucediendo y todo lo que está por suceder, necesitamos de su cooperación.

–…No será tan fácil

– Es por eso que quiero que vayas tú.

Ethan Westenberg, era un vampiro que fue convertido por Amanda, era un hombre de unos treinta años aproximadamente. Dumbledore confiaba que Ethan ayudaría en los planes de Dumbledore más adelante, como por ejemplo, infiltrarse como mortífago. Pero Ethan, no era un hombre fácil de convencer.

Amanda, después de su largo viaje, regreso a Hogwarts. No encontró a Dumbledore en su despacho, había dejado una nota diciendo que estaría ausente por un par de horas. La vampiresa, al ver que su amigo mago no se encontraba, decidió ir con Remus Lupin y conocer las últimas noticias en Hogwarts en su ausencia. Pero el hombre lobo tampoco se encontraba en su despacho. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Amanda, atrevidamente ingreso al despacho de Lupin y vio algo en su escritorio que le llamo la atención, era el espejo de Narciso, ¿acaso Lupin había comenzado a obsesionarse por ver la apariencia que tanto anhelaba? Dejo el espejo sin ánimos de querer verse, pero había algo más en el escritorio, había una especie de pergamino abierto, Amanda, sin querer tocarlo o moverlo, camino por el escritorio para verlo con más claridad. El papel parecía viejo, era un especie de mapa, parecía mostrar al detalle todo el castillo y sus terrenos, pero lo más extraordinario eran las pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían entre el, cada una etiquetada con un nombre escrito con letra diminuta. – ¿Qué diablos es esto? – se preguntó en voz baja. Amanda dio vuelta el pergamino y vio en el principio había un título.

 _Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

 _Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos_

 _Están orgullosos de presentar_

 ** _EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_**

– ¿El mapa del merodeador? – Amanda siguió analizando el pergamino, el nombre Canuto le pareció algo familiar, pero había algo más que le llamaba la atención, el nombre de Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, estaban todos juntos cerca del sauce boxeador.

 _¿Acaso esto mostraba la localización de cada persona dentro del castillo y sus alrededores? ¿Será esto verdad?_

Y también había otro nombre, Peter Pettigrew. Pero solo había una forma de saber si lo que decía este mapa era verdad.

Era Luna llena, si los estudiantes que estaban con Snape se encontraba junto a Lupin, iba a ser difícil que lo vivieran para contarlo. Amanda corrió por todo los alrededores del bosque prohibido en busca de alguno de los desaparecidos.


	8. El plan de Dumbledore

El Lucius Malfoy que había conocido Amanda hace muchos años no era el mismo que el de ahora. Parecía que los años le habían caído encima de una manera muy brusca, su mirada perdida en la chimenea de su mansión hacia reflejar su cansado rostro, sus ojeras eran signo de su sufrimiento en su estadía en Azkaban. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba tanto?

– Buenas noches Lucius – Amanda tuvo el agrado de encontrarlo solo en su mansión, ¿Dónde estaría su familia? Lucius se estremeció al escuchar la voz de la mujer, se levantó con tal rapidez, que dio vuelta su copa de vino.

– ¿Como… como has estrado? – sus cabellos alborotados dejaban ver muy poco su rostro.

– Generalmente entro por la puerta principal, pero quería darte una sorpresa así que… entre por el sótano – Amanda se acerca un paso, pero el hombre retrocede –… donde encerraste a muchos magos y brujas ahora que lo recuerdo.

– ¿Vienes a matarme? Al igual que los demás, ¿cierto?

– Hiciste muchas cosas malas Malfoy – dijo en voz baja la vampiresa –pero no, no vengo a matarte, después de todo, eres un hombre de familia, eso fue lo que dejaste ver en la batalla de Hogwats.

El orgullo de Lucius se asomaba de apoco, su mirada quedo altiva cuando la mujer menciono a su familia.

– Si vas a matarme, hazlo pronto, pero te voy a pedir una cosa… deja a mi familia en paz.

El semblante de Amanda había cambiado, ahora estaba mucho más serio.

– No vengo a matarte Lucius Malfoy– dijo la vampiresa mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, la mujer es capturada por una soga que la envuelve de pies a cabeza, obligándola a perder el equilibrio. El Lucius Malfoy con quien estaba conversando hace unos segundos había desaparecido.

– Entonces dime a que has venido – la voz que ahora le hablaba estaba detrás de ella, se giró como pudo para ver al hombre quien le hablaba. Una figura sostenía fuertemente su varita mágica apuntando sin piedad a Amanda.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto con dificultad, la soga apretaba cada segundo que pasaba.

– No me conoces, y creo que tampoco me llegaras a conocer. Vampiresa traicionera, el señor tenebroso debió matarte hace mucho tiempo, aun no puedo entender como fue que pudo confiar en ti, siendo una asquerosa criatura de la noche que no tiene ni una pisca de magia.

– ¡Ves Te lo dije, no tiene magia, los vampiros no tienen magia! – grito una mujer detrás del mago que sostenía la varita mágica. Amanda pudo ver perfectamente a la mujer, llevaba un vestido de bruja, negro y delgado, su rostro parecía una verdadera calavera, tenía mejillas huesudas y finas, sus cabellos estaba sueltos, alborotados y muy secos. Tampoco sabía quién era.

– Es hora de que mueras, debes pagar por tu traición y por todos aquellos mortifagos que has logrado matar – el hombre sonrió con malicia, tomo una bocanada de aire para realizar el hechizo – ¡Avada… ¡

– ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Los vidrios de la mansión se rompieron en miles de pedazos. Varios magos comenzaron a ingresar a la mansión, todos ellos armados. El mortifago corrió hasta donde su compañera, tomo de su mano y desapareció rápidamente.

Unos de los hombre que habían ingresado a la mansión corrió donde la vampiresa y le quito las amarras, mientras que dos magos apuntaban contra ella. Amanda no tenía idea que era lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡Amanda Swan! – Amanda conocía esa voz, miro hacia delante como la persona que había pronunciado su nombre se acercaba rápidamente a grandes zancadas – llévenla la esa habitación – era el primer ministro mágico, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

 **Capítulo 8**

El plan de Dumbledore

Era Luna llena, si los estudiantes y Snape se encontraba junto a Lupin, iba a ser difícil que lo vivieran para contarlo. Amanda corrió por todos los alrededores del bosque prohibido en busca de alguno de los desaparecidos, pero apenas se adentró en el bosque, pudo sentir un olor familiar, se trataba de Remus Lupin. El hombre caminaba como podía en dirección al colegio, estaba casi desnudo, herido y sangrando. Sentía su dolor y su debilidad, si no recibía una atención medica de inmediato, no tendría posibilidades de salir con vida del bosque.

– ¡Remus! – El mago cayó rendido al suelo, pero se giró como pudo para ver a la mujer correr hasta él, lo observo, no estaba bien, no iba a alcanzar a llegar vivo al castillo – no estás bien.

Remus sonrío y luego dijo – Sirius… Sirius Black es inocente – su voz era demasiado débil, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro para demostrar el dolor que comenzaba a sentir.

¿Qué podía hacer Amanda? Podía curarlo, solo bastaba con darle unas gotas de su sangre, pero no podía, no debía, nadie debía saber lo que en verdad era Amanda.

– ¡Amanda! – Se escuchó el grito de Dumbledore a unos metros – yo lo llevaré, no te preocupes – el director toco a Remus y desapareció, dejando sola a la vampiresa en medio del bosque.

 **…**

– Asombroso. Verdaderamente asombroso. Fue un milagro que quedaran todos con vida. No he oído nunca nada parecido. Menos mal que se encontraba usted allí, Snape…

– Gracias, señor ministro.

Las cosas habían sucedido muy rápido por la madrugada. El profesor Snape había llegado con los tres niños y con Sirius Black por medio de la levitación, todos ellos estaban inconscientes.

Snape dio aviso al ministerio de magia, y ellos inmediatamente habían llegado. Ni a Dumbledore ni a Amanda les dio tiempo de pensar que era lo que iban hacer ahora que el ministerio de magia tenía capturado a Sirus Black.

– Orden de Merlín, de segunda clase, diría yo. ¡Primera clase si estuviese en mis manos!

– Muchísimas gracias, señor ministro – agradeció Snape

Dumbledore llevo a tiempo a Lupin a su despacho, donde Madame Pomfrey lo había asistido rápidamente. Dumbledore no quería que el ministerio encontrara a Lupin y lo interrogaran por su delicado estado. Remus había confesado todo lo que sucedió anoche en la casa de los gritos. Sirius Black era inocente.

– Tiene ahí una herida bastante fea. Supongo que fue Black – continuo Fudge hablando con Snape

– En realidad fueron Potter, Weasley y Granger, señor ministro.

– ¡No!

– Black los había encantado. Me di cuenta enseguida. A juzgar por su comportamiento, debió de ser un hechizo para confundir. Me parece que creían que existía una posibilidad de que fuera inocente. No eran responsables de lo que hacían. Por otro lado, su intromisión pudo haber permitido que Black escapara…

Dumbledore, con la confesión del profesor Lupin, diseño un plan muy peligroso. Quería que los tres chicos implicados en los sucesos viajaran en el tiempo para salvar a Sirius Black.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra Black ahora mismo señor ministro? – pregunto Amanda interviniendo en la narración de Snape.

– Ahora se encuentra encerrado en la torre más alta del castillo, en la sala de astronomía.

Sirus Black estaba condenado a la muerte, al beso del dementor, y todo esto ocurriría dentro de pocas horas.

.

– Amanda – Se acercó Dumbledore, ahora ambos estaban en un pasillo del castillo –necesito que vayas donde Sirius y le cuentes el plan que tenemos, es importante que le digas que es lo que tiene que hacer después de ser liberado.

Amanda fue rápidamente hasta la torre más alta de Hogwarts, las puertas estaban vigiladas por guardias, aurores del ministerio. Había pensado que lo mejor era entrar por la ventana, y siendo vampiresa, eso no iba a ser problema para ella.

Sirus se encontraba sentado en el suelo en medio de la habitación. – ¡Hey Black! – dijo en voz baja la mujer. Sirius levanto rápidamente la cabeza buscando como un perro de donde provenía la voz que lo llamaba. – ¡Sirius! – El hombre sonrió al ver a Amanda. – No tengo mucho tiempo – entre ellos los separaba una ventana con barrotes gruesos hechizados. – Harry vendrá a buscarte.

– ¿¡Que!? – preguntó en voz baja – ¿Y cómo?

– No tengo tiempo de explicaciones. Debes irte junto con Buckbeak

– ¿Con quién? – pregunto inquieto

– Con un hipogrifo llamado Buckbeak, es tu única salida. Debes irte lo más al sur de Londres y esconderte. Si es necesario pasar como perro debes hacerlo. Toma. – Amanda le hace entrega de una varita mágica – Es de repuesto, sé que no durará mucho pero, al menos podrás usarla algunos meses. – Sirius guardo inmediatamente su varita – Al pasar los tres meses, debes mandarme una lechuza a Dumbledore con tu ubicación.

– Lupin, ¿cómo se encuentra, está bien?

– Si, está estable, es un hombre fuerte.

– Lo es, dale mis disculpas por los mordiscos que le deje – Amanda asintió y se separó de los barrotes, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, Sirius la toma del brazo como pudo para detenerla – Amanda… gracias – la vampiresa lo observa y le regala una leve sonrisa.

 **…**

– ¿Y bien? – pregunto Dumbledore

– Ésta todo hecho

Dumbledore se encontraba junto a Remus. El pobre hombre que tenía daños tanto en su rostro como en el resto de su cuerpo, estaba descansando en su cama.

– Iré a ver a Potter, dependerá de él si más de una vida se salva esta noche – luego Dumbledore despareció.

– ¿Han venido los del ministerio a verte? – pregunto Amanda

– No, creen que aún estoy inconsciente, Dumbledore cree que lo mejor es no decirles nada, así el escape de Sirius no tendrá sospechosos – Lupin intento sentarse en la cama pero le costaba demasiado. Amanda se acercó para ayudarlo, observo que en su cuerpo tenía varias mordidas, varias de ellas aún estaban abiertas. Una vez Lupin se acomodó en su cama, Amanda acerco una silla para estar junto a él.

– Sirius lamenta las mordidas – Amanda sonrió mientras miraba al profesor.

– Lo sé… tenía que proteger los chicos y a Snape. Todo fue tan rápido.

Amanda junto sus manos y las dejo entremedio de sus piernas, quedó pensativa por todo lo que había sucedido, ¿habría algo que se le escapara a Dumbledore?

– El profesor Dumbledore me contó de tu secreto, espero no te moleste.

– ¿Cómo? – Pregunto desconcertada – ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente te contó?

– Que… eres una vampiresa

Lupin decía la verdad, Amanda no podía negarle tal hecho.

– ¿Nunca… lo sospechaste? –le pregunto Amanda

– No había mucho de que sospechar – sonrió Lupin –… ahora entiendo dos cosas, la primera, tu reflejo no había cambiado en el espejo de Narciso.

– ¿A si?

– Te sientes conforme con el cambio que te dio Dumbledore, el hechizo es capaz de cambiar tu apariencia física. Es impresionante que sea capaz de dominar la nigromancia, una magia tan oscura y poderosa. – Lupin guardo un momento de silencio, reflexionando sobre el hechizo de Dumbledore – Y lo segundo. Me acabo de dar cuenta… – a su lado tenía un gran pergamino doblado, se trataba del mismo mapa que vio en el despacho de Lupin. – de que aquí no sales.

– ¿Eres tú el creador de ese mapa?

– Soy uno de los creadores – dijo mientras abría por completo el pergamino, tomo su varita mágica y apunto sobre ella – "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" – en solo segundos el mapa se había llenado de líneas negras, formando caminos y nombres en ella.

–…Sirius también forma parte de este mapa – Lupin comenzó a buscar su nombre en el – mira – mostro su nombre que flotaba dentro de lo que era "despacho de DCAO" –…no hay rastro de tu presencia.

– Cual es su teoría profesor – pregunto Amanda al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del articulo mágico.

– No tengo ni la más mínima idea. – Lupin comenzó a cerrar el pergamino y dijo junto con su varita – "Travesura realizada". Amanda – prosiguió el profesor – ambos sabemos que, entre Licántropos y Vampiros las relaciones no son muy buenas. ¿Cómo fue para ti saber que yo era un hombre lobo?

– Fue difícil en un principio, Dumbledore jamás me había contado que tenía a un profesor Licántropo. Pero, con los años, he aprendido a ser tolerante.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Aproximadamente… unos 200 años.

La mente de Lupin tenía muchísimas preguntas para Amanda, eso hizo que la mujer sonriera con ternura al profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pero antes de que Lupin pudiera seguir preguntando, Amanda se levantó de su asiento para salir de su despacho.

– Contéstame una cosa Lupin. – Amanda se giró en medio de la puerta – ¿Cómo te ves en el espejo de Narciso? – Lupin guardo silencio por unos segundos.

– Pues… puedo verme sin estas cicatrices – levanto su mano para apuntar a su rostro –…creo que, es una de las desventajas de ser Licántropo, constantemente me hago daño a mí mismo. Creo que hubiese preferido ser un vampiro – sonrío.

Amanda conocía muy poco de Licántropos, pero de algo estaba segura, que nada podía comprarse a ser un vampiro, no había nada más horrible en el mundo que ser un vampiro.

– Para mí… – se quiso confesar Amanda, comenzaba a sentir mucho más confianza hablando con Remus – vivir una eternidad, es un infierno. – Lupin hizo desaparecer su sonrisa, quito su mirada de los ojos de Amanda. – Tenemos mucho de que conversar Remus. – Lupin volvió a mirar a la mujer y asintió levemente.


	9. Nuevos Problemas

Capítulo 9

 **Nuevos problemas**

" _Querida Amanda:_

 _Se me ha olvidado darte un obsequio de despedida. El obsequio lo encontraras en mi antiguo despacho, está dentro de uno de los cajones del estante de madera negra, espero no tengas problemas para encontrarlo._

 _Como vi que habías quedado impresionada con él, decidí dejártelo, espero no se transforme en un vicio para ti._

 _Nos veremos._

 _Atte. Remus J. Lupin_ "

Amanda aún tenía en sus manos la carta que le hizo entrega Lupin a Dumbledore antes de que saliera del castillo.

Por desgracia, alguien revelo la verdadera identidad del profesor Lupin, y gracias a eso, muchos de los apoderados de la escuela mostraron su molestia a través de cartas al profesor Dumbledore.

– Por lo mismo, Lupin no ha podido encontrar trabajo como profesor en ningún lugar del mundo mágico, fue bueno mientras duró. – comentó Dumbledore.

– Los únicos que sabían sobre la condición de Lupin, era todo el personal de la escuela – dijo Amanda.

– Fue Severus. Cuando se enteró de que Sirius había escapado, no dudo en venir a mí a acusar a Remus, le exprese que no tenía intenciones de quitar a Lupin de su cargo… y pues, sucedió que lo tenía que suceder.

–…y aun así confías en él.

– Sabía que dirías eso, Amanda, esto es un tema totalmente aparte. Severus le tiene un odio tremendo a Sirius Black, a toda costa quería verlo encerrado en Azkaban, haciendo la vista gorda de que Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo. Los problemas de Severus Snape y Sirius no son de nuestra incumbencia –Amanda se cruzó de brazos – Hay algo que quería compartir contigo – Dumbledore se acomodó en su asiento – nuestro informante de la Orden del Fénix ha confirmado que existe movimiento entre unos cuantos mortífagos jubilados. Genera sospecha entre nosotros que estén haciendo reuniones constantemente. Entre ellos, se encuentra Lucius Malfoy. Aún desconocemos cual es el motivo de sus reuniones, pero queremos asegurarnos de que no sea nada peligroso. Nada que implique en el regreso de Lord Voldemort.

– ¿Y qué dice Severus?

– No estaba enterado de las reuniones, no ha sido invitado, hasta ahora, a asistir a algunas de ellas. Creemos que los mortífagos que se reúnen no confían en él. Eso es algo que me preocupa bastante.

– Dumbledore… ¿crees que hay alguna manera de regresar a Lord Voldemort de la muerte?

–…Con Tom Riddle todo se puede esperar mi querida Amanda – Dumbledore sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un anillo – Hay algo que aún no encaja en esta historia – Dumbledore tomo el anillo entre sus dedos y lo observo como si fuese una piedra preciosa – hay muchas cosas que no puedo explicarme aun, y lamentablemente será el tiempo el que me dé la respuesta – Dejo el anillo a un lado para seguir conversando con Amanda.

– Necesito que te unas al grupo de amigos de Lucius Malfoy, convéncelo de que eres de fiar y que quieres formar parte de los mortífagos, o al menos de quieres ayudar a derrocar al ministerio de magia. Necesitamos a un informante, si Severus Snape no puede ayudarnos desde ese punto, será tu misión hacerlo por él.

Amanda solo escuchaba con atención todo lo que Dumbledore hablaba, para ella no iba a ser difícil, solo debía seguir las órdenes del viejo mago.

 **…**

– Me estás haciendo mucho más difícil el trabajo Amanda – la voz del ministro de magia era suave y tranquila. Ambos estaban en una gran habitación en la mansión Malfoy, Amanda se encontraba sentada frente a él, sus manos y pies estaban atados por una cadena de plata mágica. La plata quemaba su piel, de ella emanaba un poco de humo blanco, a cada forcejeo que ella hiciera, la plata apretaría cada vez más sus extremidades. La mujer estaba tranquila, estaba acostumbrada al efecto de la plata, miraba y escuchaba con atención todo lo que Kingsley tenía que decirle – Déjanos el trabajo a nosotros. A no ser que…

Pero Amanda no dijo nada.

–…A no ser que Dumbledore te haya pedido hacer algo – Amanda aún seguía sin decir nada –…sé que no vas a confesarme nada, así era Dumbledore, tu siempre fuiste como su hija, de tal palo tal astilla – Kingsley suspiro y bajo la cabeza – Amanda, nosotros podemos ayudarte en lo que quieras, muchas personas de la orden del fénix están ahora trabajando en el ministerio de magia…

– Yo no formo parte de la Orden del Fenix – confeso la mujer de pronto.

–… sé que es doloroso para ti, y para muchos de nosotros que hayas perdido a tus seres queridos por culpa de esos mortífagos…

De pronto se escuchó un gruñido de la boca de Amanda, parecido a la de un animal antes de atacar, Amanda realmente estaba enojada – no te atrevas – y junto con esas palabra, logro mostrar sus afilados colmillos blancos.

Amanda ya había vivido su luto, y no quería que nadie se atreviera de hablar de sus sentimientos o lo que la gente pensaba que era lo que ella sentía. Ella era una criatura mágica, una mujer que carecía del sentimiento humano (y mucho menos lo entendía), es por eso que aún se sentía arrepentida del hechizo que Dumbledore le había proporcionado para ser una humana completa. Amanda nunca más volvió a sentirse tan humana sin ese hechizo desde que había conocido a Snape. Kingsley no dijo nada más y se levantó de la silla.

– Por esta vez, no te llevaremos a Azkaban, pero si encontramos a un mortífago más muerto, serás la primera sospechosa.

 **Fin del primer episodio.**

* * *

¡Hola! (a la persona que ha llegado hasta acá)

Bueno, solo quiero comentar que tengo planeado seguir un orden, se trata de seguir todos los libros que quedan de Harry Potter, cada episodio será un libro. Éste fue el libro tres (Prisionero de Azkaban), el próximo será El Cáliz de Fuego (el cual pienso hacer pocos capítulos), el cual será continuado en otro fic con el nombre: **The Punishment Of Eternity II** (muy creativo, ¿no?)… y bueno, hasta llegar al V.

(La única razón por la que lo quiero hacer así, es por la portada, me encanta hacer portadas de Fic, todas las que tengo en mis historias son mías, excepto Pesadillas amargas que me lo hizo una lectora muy fans de la historia).

 **Desde ya gracias por leer esta historia**.


End file.
